


Prom Queen

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [53]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, Eating Disorder (Mentioned), Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nicercy's grandkids, Nicercy's kids, Oral, Polyamory, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 2054 - Trend, Derek and Sam have a beautiful family. This story focuses on their life as parents and husbands. One of their children though, well, you could call Eli Raser a bit of a problem child. He's a troubled kid and as though that's not enough, he's also hopelessly in love with his two best friends.<br/>Not that he thinks he has any chance with either of them. After all, Tom Grace is the grandson of Jason Grace and as much a hero as his grandpa. And Cal di Angelo is the grandson of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson, also a great hero of their generation. Why should they want a crossdressing weirdo like Eli...?<br/>Percy and Nico all the while are busy fawning over their grandson Cal, because it's prom and he looks so adorable in his tux, hanging off his boyfriend Tom's arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Queen

Title: Prom Queen – Raser Family Crisis

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, crossdressing, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, rimming, h/c, self-esteem issue, eating disorder (mentioned), hetero

Main Pairing: Tom/Cal/Eli, Tend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Yone/Corny, Sander/Donny, Herc/Thea, Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Own Characters : Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Hercules Grace, Samuel Elijah James Raser III, Derek Rhys, Trend Ignatius Austin

Own Characters of the Third Generation : 

_Children of Trend/Derek/Sam_ : Cornelia Salene Raser, Samuel Elijah James Raser IV, Colene Raser, Michael Ignatius Raser, Clover Raser

 _Son of Sander/Donny_ : Calogero di Angelo

 _Son of Herc/Thea_ : Tomazius Grace

 _Son of Marshall/Sara_ : Yone Mikaelson

 _Children of Luke/Thess_ : Niccoló Perseus Chase, Annabeth Piper Chase

Summary: Future fic, set in 2054. Focusing on the Raser-family. Their oldest daughter Cornelia Salene has her last prom coming up and she's looking forward to going with her boyfriend. Her younger brother Eli however is very busy pouting, because Tom Grace is in Cornelia's class so he's graduating too. And Tom is, of course, going to take his boyfriend Cal di Angelo with him. Not that Eli doesn't want for Cal to go, but he'd actually kinda-sorta like to go _with_ them.

Also features: Proud grandma!Percy and protective grandpa!Nico.

 

**Prom Queen**

_ Raser Family Crisis _

 

The Raser household was always bursting with life. Mostly so because the Rasers shared a duplex house with the di Angelos. Trend, Derek and Sam owned one half of the pretty duplex house, while Sander and Donny owned the other half. Most of the time, that fact gave Derek a headache, because at least one of the seven di Angelo spawns would be at their place constantly. And if it wasn't one of the juniors, it was one of their parents. As of now, it was Donny, wolfing down what was supposed to be Derek's lunch after a stressful day. The son of Demeter glared slightly.

“Mh, I love Sam's veggie lasagna”, moaned Donny and took another fork full of the food.

“So do I, which is why my wife made me the lasagna”, growled Derek with a pout.

Donny giggled, as he always did when Derek called Sam his wife, but he didn't stop eating. Derek couldn't believe that he let the Disney Princess invade his home and eat his food, but many things had changed in the past twenty years, he guessed. He stole some of his own food.

“Dadaí? Where's ma and pa?”, asked a small voice, a hand tugging on Derek's pants.

Derek averted his eyes from his unwelcomed guest – he regretted that they had installed a connecting door between their living rooms, because the di Angelos just came and went whenever they pleased. Next to him stood his youngest child, seven years old Clover. His little girl, a legacy of Demeter, with Trend's dark, gray eyes and Sam's peanut-colored hair. Smiling down at his daughter, he lifted her up onto his lap. It was amazing, that power of Trend's. A child, being born from a thought. Like all children of Athena. And to think up a child like that, one didn't need a man and a woman – just like how Piper and Annabeth Chase had their children – but they also weren't exactly limited to two parents. A child, having three biological fathers.

“You know they have to work, garden flower”, murmured Derek and kissed her cheek.

“But I wanna have ma bake me cookies”, demanded Clover with a pout.

“Your children are as demanding and focused on Sam as you are”, pointed Donny out, obviously amused. “You want to come with me, Clover? I'll go and visit the Hoods.”

“Yay!”, exclaimed Clover, her eyes sparkling in delight. “Can I dad, please?”

The Hoods, aka Donny's baby brother Jack and his husbands Hunter and Hayden. As well as their three devil spawns. Derek blamed his obviously bad karma that his youngest child had to become best friends with the youngest Hood spawn named Hayley.

“Whatever”, sighed Derek and nodded. “As long as you get auntie Donny out of our house.”

“Don't teach your children to call me auntie!”, objected Donny with a glare and stood.

He stuck his tongue out at Derek and took Clover by the hand, leading the little girl out of the house. Derek heaved a relieved sigh. He was down one di Angelo and one child. Maybe a little peace of mind then. Their life was pretty stressful. Trend was a doctor in the Asclepius Aid Hospital's emergency room. Sam was a lawyer for the Demigod Protective Service. Which translated to Trend working shifts and Sam sometimes making over-hours. Though even with the over-hours, Sam was never home after seven – and those were the big exceptions, normally Sam would be home between three and four in the afternoon, if he had to leave for work at all. The good thing was that he could work from home most of the times, aside from when he had to go and tend to a demigod in person. That had been especially handy when their kids had still been very small. Derek on the other hand had a good deal when it came to hours, because he only worked at the morning till noon. He had opened up a flower shop called _The Flower Palace_ together with Melissa Montgomery and Phylicia Rosenberg. Phyl was practically living for the shop, she was always in from the morning until the evening, while Mel preferred the afternoon shifts and Derek preferred the morning shifts so he could be home for lunch and take care of the kids once they came home from school. He liked it that way. He had been alone for too long, after his father had passed and when he came to New Athens, he had only had Sam for the longest of time. So his family, they meant the world to him, because he never actually had gotten to have something like that.

It was awfully silent, which was always a good moment to check on the other kids. Putting the dirty dishes aside (still hungry because Donny had devoured nearly all of it on his own), he made his way upstairs to see what the other little Raser-rascals were up to.

“Michael? Mikki? Hey, kiddo, what are you doing?”, asked Derek softly and entered Michael's room. “You're being so quiet, kiddo. Everything okay?”

Mikki was their second youngest child, only three years older than Clover. His room was the second one on the right of the stairs, next to Clover's, but since Clover was gone now, Derek started his tour with Michael. Mikki was sitting on his bed with the colorful cartoon owls printed on the sheets. The ten-years old looked up from his book with owlish storm-gray eyes. Right, stupid Derek. When Mikki was quiet it was because the boy had his nose buried in a book. Legacies of Athena, as boring as the real deal. But Mikki had Derek's dark hair, so at the very least he wasn't  _entirely_ Trend.

“Harry Potter!”, exclaimed Michael and waved the book around in front of Derek.

“I think you're too young for that”, frowned Derek and shook his head. “You're only ten and there's death and danger and monsters and bad people in those books.”

“Harry's eleven”, countered Michael stubbornly.

“Yeah, that's one year older than you are now”, stated Derek with one cocked eyebrow.

“Please, daddy!”, whined Michael with large, gray eyes and quivering lower-lip.

“Urgh”, sighed Derek and rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. But no crawling into our bed because you have nightmares about Voldemort, kiddo. You got that?”

“Don't say his name!”, exclaimed Michael scandalized, clasping his hands over Derek's mouth.

Derek grinned amused as he freed himself from his son's grasp. So adorable the kid. Ruffling his hair again, he placed a kiss on the wild, dark curls and handed Mikki his book back.

“You okay on your own then, yeah?”, asked Derek, Mikki nodding. “Good. I'll go and check on your sisters. Be a good boy and maybe we'll watch the movie tonight when pa and ma come home?”

Mikki eyed his book critically. He was only half-way through the first books. He nodded wildly.

“Okay! I'll finish the book until then!”, declared the legacy of Athena determined.

Derek nodded shortly and left the child's bedroom, knowing that Mikki liked to have peace and quiet to read. It was concerning for Derek that their little boy was such a loner and bookworm, but Trend liked to say that it was completely fine for a child or legacy of Athena to enjoy the solitude of being alone with a book and who was Derek to argue with that stubborn son of Athena?

Next was Colene's room. Colene was his little angel – the girl with his green eyes and the broad, blonde princess-curls. Looking all innocent and lovely, but oh that little legacy of Ares and Athena could really kick ass. Colene was a fighter, just like Sam and Trend. And Derek loved that about her, because she reminded him of his two lovers.

“Hey, my angel. What are you up to?”, asked Derek as he entered her room.

“I'm bo—ored, daddy”, whined Colly, whirling around on her swirly chair. “Where's mommy?”

The daughter who was at fault for the kids calling Sam ma. She hadn't understood, even at a tender age, why she only had dads and not a single mom, so she had decided that she too deserved a mom. And since Sam was not only a little obsessive-compulsive about keeping everything orderly and clean, but Sam was also the only one who really could cook, Colly decided that those were mommy-trades (after observing other families very closely). Derek got a kick out of that and it had only made him love the girl more. After all, Sammy was his wife, so why shouldn't the pretty son of Ares also be the mother of his children? Colly was probably most resembling Derek.

“Why are you bored? Go outside. Go to the Jackson la Rue and train there. Meet your friends. Eat ice-cream. But don't sit here and whine”, grunted Derek and shook his head.

“Auntie Sara has classes today...”, mused Colene thoughtful.

Sara had moved to New Athens when she had married Marshall and both of them had started as trainers at the Jackson la Rue dojo when Clarisse and Percy became a little too old to hold the classes themselves. And Colene adored her aunt Sara.

“Well then, go and bug auntie Sara”, ordered Derek amused. “But be back for dinner. Your ma planned on cooking chicken and lots of noodles, for the sake of your little sister.”

“Wouldn't want to miss ma's cooking for the world”, chimed Colene and placed a kiss on Derek's cheek. “I'll be back before dinner, promise. Oh, and check on Eli, he's being weird again.”

“Don't call your brother weird, Colene!”, called Derek after her, glaring a little.

But the girl was already out of the room and on her way down the stairs. Derek heaved a sigh. He loved all their children, he really, truly did, but Eli was... complicated. Colene was right with that one. Not weird, Derek didn't like to hear his kids being called weird. It was just that Eli was different. Eli – Samuel Elijah James Raser the Fourth, carrying on Sam's family name and tradition since he was the first son they had. The boy was an exact copy of Sam, which was why Trend and Derek felt a little more protective of the boy than they did over their other children, not that they did it on purpose, it was more instinctual. Even though he looked like Sam, he was a legacy of Demeter and he was about as dangerous too. He could spend all day in the garden, tending to the flowers. He was tender, kind, soft. A lot like Sam used to be before he had met Leroy, which was the reason why Trend and Derek were so fierce when it came to protecting Eli. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they were afraid that someone would take Eli's innocence like Leroy had done to Sam.

“Eli, cupcake? Are you in there? Can I come in?”, asked Derek and knocked on the red door.

There was one more thing about Eli, a very important thing. He was a crossdresser. Derek didn't mind, neither did Trend and Sam, but it had still been something they had needed to get used to at first. Eli liked wearing dresses and he had since he was five. At first Eli had only stolen the dresses from his sisters, but at one point, shortly before Christmas 2042, Sam had confronted Eli about it and talked it out. Eli had, even though he had been so young, made some damn good arguments. Why shouldn't boys wear dresses if girls were allowed to wear pants? Why couldn't he just wear what he found comfortable, after all, his parents wore jogging pants too at home even though they didn't go jogging, so he could wear dresses without going dancing. Anyway, it had led to Sam buying Eli dresses, strictly for home – just like the comfy jogging pants his parents were wearing. The threesome had thought it was only a phase, it would pass. It didn't. Eli was a boy, he defined himself as a boy – they had brought him to a shrink at one point, trying to find out if maybe he was 'stuck in the wrong body' – he just liked wearing dresses and putting a little make-up on.

“Eli?”, asked Derek again after he hadn't gotten an answer for a while.

Heaving a sigh, Derek decided to continue to their oldest child for now and check on Eli later on again. Let's see what their firstborn was up to. Cornelia Salene, the female version of Sam, right down to the stubborn temper. She would be graduating this year. Tonight was her prom night, in fact. She had spend all day locked into her room and the bathroom getting ready, being nervous.

“Corny? Wow. You look beautiful in your prom dress”, whispered Derek in awe.

She had her back toward him, but the way the red dress fell around her body, giving her a perfect waist-line, hugging her behind and having a V-cleavage at the back, she was a stunner even from behind. Her peanut-colored hair fell in tight, little curls down to her shoulder-blades.

“You little weasel! Get out of my prom-dress!”, screeched a voice from behind Derek.

Derek jumped half a meter high and whirled around to face a furious Cornelia Salene. She was wearing a bathrobe and had a beauty-mask on and she was glaring fiercely. The one in the prom-dress turned around and turned out to be a flustered Eli, looking like a deer caught in the head-lights. So that was what Colly had meant by Eli being weird again.

“Eli, you have your own dresses. Give Corny hers back. You know how important this prom-night is for your sister. Apologize to her and then go to your room”, ordered Derek sternly.

Eli sighed softly and shrugged out of the dress, laying it out on the bed again. “Sorry, Corny...”

Cornelia Salene was still glaring fiercely at her brother until he retreated and left the room. She let loose a screech at that and threw herself onto the bed next to the dress, looking frustrated.

“I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!”, chanted the teenage girl angered.

“No, you don't”, countered Derek and cocked one eyebrow. “You love him, even though he annoys you. That's the thing about little brothers. Look, your dress didn't get dirty or damaged, so calm down, Corny. Just continue getting ready and I'll have a word with Eli.”

“I know”, sighed Cornelia Salene upset. “But still. He knows how much tonight means to me. It's our last prom and Yone actually asked me out! This is like totally the most important night of my life and I don't want my little brother wearing my prom-dress!”

The bane of Trend's existence. Yone Mikaelson, son of Marshall and Sara and newly acquired boyfriend of Cornelia Salene. Trend didn't like that their baby girl had a boyfriend. Derek walked over to the bed and sat down next to his frustrated daughter.

“Yone would gape at you even if you'd go to the prom dressed like that”, stated Derek with a teasing smile. “That boy really, really, _really_ likes you, Corny. And whatever you wear doesn't matter there. I get that prom is important to you, it was important to me, your ma and pa too.”

“I'm not upset because he may have ruined it, I'm upset because _he looked better in it than I do_.”

“Oh”, grunted Derek, rubbing his neck a little embarrassed. “Well, I'm sure you will look lovely too? Let's get you into the dress and see. Maybe we can tinker some. Don't forget, your dad has magical flowers at his disposal and what would make this dress more stunning than some real, red fully bloomed blossoms decorating it, mh, baby?”

“You're the best, dad!”, exclaimed Cornelia Salene and hugged her father.

 

/break\

 

Eli was embarrassed and humiliated by the time he closed his bedroom door behind him. He thought his dad would be downstairs, eating, and Corny had been under the shower. He had just wanted to try it on, he hadn't meant for anyone to catch him! Sure, he owned _plenty_ of own dresses, but he didn't own a prom-dress! He was only sixteen.

Going to his own wardrobe, he grabbed one of his airy summer dresses, a light green one, and got dressed. He didn't plan on walking around in his panties, after all. The dress fell lightly around his mid-thighs, revealing the smooth, bronze skin of his legs. He wasn't very tall, but according to his best friend Yuki, he was eighty percent legs. Yuki was awesome like that. A sassy legacy of Khione, daughter of the former praetors Loki and Blance. People didn't really understand their friendship, since he basically symbolized summer as a legacy of Demeter and she symbolized winter as a legacy of Khione. Cold, dead snow and warm, living plants. But that was what they liked about each other. The different perspective. The only thing that sucked was that Yuki was Roman and they didn't see each other as often as Eli would have liked.

Smoothing his dress some, he sat down on his window-sill, staring into the distance.

 

/break\

 

Sam was in a particularly good mood by the time he reached his home. He had a very touchy-feely Trend attached to his butt, groping him and kissing his neck while Sam tried to put the key into the lock. Trend had saved a life today and that always made Trend very confident.

“Doctor Raser, keep your hands to yourself, mister”, warned Sam teasingly.

“But I like my hands on you far more”, countered Trend and stole a kiss.

“Pa, stop molesting ma. He needs to make dinner, I'm hungry.”

Both adults blushed and turned around to face their sweating twelve-years old. Colly had her long, blonde curls put up into a high ponytail. She was only wearing a tank-top and shorts, both soaked in sweat. It seemed she had spend the afternoon at the dojo, training.

“We love you too, angel. Don't talk to us like that”, warned Sam and flipped her nose.

“Ouch”, huffed Colly, narrowing his eyes. “Uncle Donny stole Clover earlier, I don't think she'll be back for dinner. He took her to the Hoods, you know how she is when she's with the water-witch.”

“Don't always call Hayley a water-witch, you know the water-benders don't like that”, chided Sam and unlocked the door – this time successfully. “Well, we won't be many today then...”

“Go and get showered, you're not sitting down at the dining table smelling like that”, ordered Trend and shed his coat. “And if you happen to see your dad, tell him we're home.”

Colene nodded and dashed off toward the bathroom. Once she was out of the way, Sam grinned and pulled his husband into another passionate kiss. Trend hummed in agreement, his arms around Sam's waist. The son of Ares practically melted into the delicious touch.

“Ma! Pa! Pay attention to _me_! Look, look, look!”, demanded their next daughter.

Sam loved his family dearly, but with five kids in the house, it was really an impossible feat to get some alone-time with his husbands. He turned toward the stairs to scold their oldest daughter, but he was too speechless. The prom-dress had been pretty before, but it seemed Derek had taken some last-minute changes. The material around her thighs was tightened, only from the knees down did the dress really widen and flow. A snake-line of rose blossoms lined up to her hip and a single, gorgeously bloomed blossom was right in the middle of her V-cleavage.

“You look amazing, Cornelia”, whispered Trend, sounding nearly melancholic. “My little girl...”

She smiled brightly at them, a blush lighting up her face. Derek behind her puffed his chest out proudly and patted her on the back. She turned to him, offering him a grateful smile.

“Thank you, dad”, grinned Cornelia Salene excited. “I still have to finish my makeup!”

“Do that. I'll help you with the hair when you're done”, nodded Derek.

While his daughter walked back up, Derek walked down toward his partners. Sam was giddy and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Derek's hands wandered, pushing the black suit jacket out of the way to reach Sam's behind, squeezing it tightly.

“Welcome home, sweetheart”, murmured Derek against Sam's lips, licking them slowly.

“I'm home too, if you care”, grunted Trend and rolled his eyes, taking Sam's jacket.

“You _know_ you're not as interesting as Sammy's ass”, countered Derek with a cheeky grin.

“Point taken”, snorted Trend, grabbing Derek by the neck and stealing a kiss of his own. “Idiot.”

“Love you too, blondie”, grinned Derek and pushing himself off them, slapping Sam's ass once for good measure. “Now, how were your days, husband mine and wife mine?”

“Exhausting, long, boring”, summarized Sam. “I need to get out of those clothes.”

“Okay”, agreed both his husbands at once.

Sam rolled his eyes and led the way upstairs to their bedroom. Derek locked the door, just to be on the safe side. Him and Trend had perfected the art of undressing Sam. They worked as though they were one person, their hands fast and forward. Sam moaned softly as Derek pushed the shirt off Sam's shoulders, while Trend pushed Sam's pants down.

“I saved a kid today. He already flat-lined, but I was stubborn enough, brought him back.”

Derek blinked a couple of times as he stared over at Trend. “Wow. That's... pretty fucking amazing.”

He pulled Trend into a kiss. Sam grinned as he watched his husbands kiss. He collapsed on the bed and got comfortable. He was so freaking exhausted, it wasn't funny anymore.

“Mh, look at our gorgeous wife, all sprawled out like that”, hummed Derek mischievously.

Sam cracked one eye open to glare at his husbands, his voice a whine. “De—er.”

“Oh no, you know you don't get to complain”, chided Derek with a smirk and crawled on top of Sam. “It was my condition for this whole marriage-stuff, that you would be my _wife_.”

Sam's face was aflame as he glared half-heartedly at Derek. He laid his arms loosely around Derek's neck once the son of Demeter was on top of him. One of Derek's hands was tracing the rim of Sam's boxer-shorts. Sam arched into the touch a little. Trend watched them in utter fascination.

“Let's hurry this up before we have the children knocking at our door”, suggested Trend softly.

“How are we doing this today?”, asked Derek while pulling Sam's boxers off. “You take me while I take Sammy? Or do we share Sammy? Both at once, or does one get the front, the other the back?”

“No sharing Sammy”, moaned Sam in protest. “I still have to cook. You know I can barely walk when you guys double me. Though I wouldn't object to having one of you down my throat...”

“Depends on if you want to bottom today, Der”, stated Trend with a casual shrug, undressing.

“Mh... Actually, kinda no”, replied Derek after a moment. “But you can have his ass.”

“Generous offer”, chuckled the son of Athena and kissed his lover.

The blonde got a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and started to lube himself up. Derek stole some for himself, getting his fingers slick so he could thrust into his lover and prepare Sam. The son of Ares was sitting on Derek's lap by now, his knees on either side of his husband while three fingers tugged on his entrance, thrusting and pulling and teasing. Sam tried very hard not to moan, but when Derek actually brushed his prostate, Sam had to bite down on Derek's shoulder to keep from crying out his husband's name. Trend relished in the delicious image they painted.

“Are you ready, Sammy?”, asked the son of Athena, lining up behind Sam.

“Uhu, fuck, just... h—hurry...”, gasped Sam, arching his back.

Derek pulled Sam's cheeks and hole apart, offering it to Trend. Trend loved to take that invitation. He eased his way into his husband, slowly and sensually. They needed to hurry, because Colene only took half an hour in the shower and then she would demand for someone to cook, but Trend would never rush this part, he wouldn't risk hurting his lovers. Derek slowly crawled out from underneath Sam and guided the lawyer's head down to his crotch. Sam was eager to obey, licking his lips as he came closer to Derek's cock. He had no idea when exactly Derek had stripped down, but he appreciated it. The hardness in front of him was already leaking pre-cum and Sam's tongue darted out to lick it off, teasing the head. Derek moaned at the contact, thrusting forward. Derek was clawing his fingers into the sheets to keep from grabbing Sam's face and fucking his pretty mouth. Sam understood the eagerness, so he hurried it up a little and engulfed the thickness with his lips. Regardless of how skeptical Sam had been about having two boyfriends at first, by now Sam had learned to thoroughly love it, especially when he could have either both of them inside his ass at once, or one down his throat and the other up his ass. Just like now. Trend was thrusting deep into his hole while Derek's cock was hitting the back of Sam's throat. Within minutes, both of them were fucking him rather vigorously, all three of them eager to come. Not just because they were under a certain time-pressure, but also simply because they  _wanted_ each other. When Trend's still lubed hand grabbed Sam's cock, the son of Ares came nearly instantly, whimpering around Derek's dick. The vibration of the wanton sound was the last thing Derek needed to shoot his load down his husband's throat. Sam was eager for it, swallowing nearly greedily. His contracting muscles were tightening around Trend and the son of Athena thoroughly enjoyed it, thrusting even harder until he felt the pull of his approaching orgasm. He pulled Sam against himself by his hips as he came, to fill his lover up. They were a panting heap of limbs when they collapsed on the bed.

“Great, Khan”, grunted Sam with a glare. “Now I need a shower. Thanks for that.”

“Don't be so ungrateful, Sammy”, chided Trend and stole a kiss. “We all know you love to be filled by our cum, love. Besides, you were exhausted and annoyed so you planned on taking a relaxing shower anyway. Now come here, we can cuddle for at least a little.”

“Okay”, mumbled Sam lowly and snuggled into the protective embrace of his husbands.

Derek and Trend were on either side of him, hugging him close to them. Sam had his head resting on Trend's chest, his right hand on top of Trend's heart, while Derek was laying behind Sam, spooning the son of Ares, his arms around Sam's waist and his own head resting on Trend's shoulder. The blonde was playing with Derek's brown curls tenderly.

“We need to get out of here”, whispered Derek against Sam's neck. “We have children.”

“Clover is with the Hoods, right? And the others are old enough to stay occupied on their own for a moment and give their parents some alone-time”, grunted Sam stubbornly. “No one takes my cuddles away from me, Derek Raser. Not even our children.”

A shudder ran down Derek's spine. He despised the ridiculous institution that was marriage, but when he heard someone call him Derek Raser, then he could actually enjoy the perks of being married. Having Sam as his wife was the best part of being married, of course.

“I promised to help Corny with her hair”, countered Derek, trailing kisses along Sam's shoulders. “You know how nervous she is about today. And you promised Colly to cook, sweetheart.“

“Yeah, yeah, but still...”, countered Sam weakly. What are our boys up to?”

“Mikki discovered Harry Potter for himself”, sighed Derek. “Not sure why he's interested in those old books, but oh well. And... one of us should talk to Eli. He was wearing Corny's prom-dress.”

Silence, for a long moment. “I'll talk to Elijah while you do Cornelia's hair and Sam cooks.”

“Sounds like a good deal, Khan”, grinned Sam and kissed Trend. “But first I need that shower.”

 

/break\

 

Sam was under the shower and Derek was with Cornelia by the time Trend knocked on Eli's door.

“Eli? Can I come in, I'd like to talk to you, boy”, stated Trend softly.

“No. Go away. I don't want to talk”, replied Eli, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Eli was laying curled together on his bed, his face buried in the giant stuffed tiger that he had gotten for Christmas eleven years ago from Tom. It was his favorite and since it was basically his size, it was amazing for cuddles. He was buried deep into the toy when his father entered.

“I'm sorry, but this time around, you don't get to decide, Elijah.”

“Pa”, whined Eli and turned to face his father. “Please don't give me some stupid talk!”

“I'm not going to give you a talk. I want a conversation, two-sided kind”, stated Trend and sat down next to Eli. “Why did you sneak into your sister's room to wear her prom-dress? You stopped stealing your sister's clothes when ma got you your own dresses. Honeybee, please.”

Eli frowned upset and cuddled up to his pa. He liked that. Their dad and pa often called him and his siblings honeybees, because they liked to call their ma honey. Eli liked being a honeybee.

“I don't wanna talk about it”, mumbled Eli, burying his face in Trend's lap.

“I know you and Cornelia often trade clothes, but you know better than to just take her things without asking, honeybee”, started the son of Athena, caressing Eli's hair. “So what's so special about this prom-dress that you took it without asking, little one?”

“I want to go to prom too”, mumbled Eli against Trend's stomach, his voice low, barely audible.

“Honeybee, be patient. Next year you'll be a junior and you'll have junior prom to look forward to”, laughed Trend amused, ruffling Eli's hair. “Just wait for your turn, Elijah.”

“No! I want to go to _this_ prom! It's Tom's senior prom!”, exclaimed Eli flustered and angry.

Trend nodded numbly. He still remembered vividly how inseparable Eli, Cal and Tom used to be when they were small. After all, the very first time Trend had seen Eli had been on Eli's pretend-wedding with Cal and Tom, when Trend had time-traveled to the future. At children, the trio was basically always only together, but with the time, they made other friends too and spend time with others too. Tom found a best friend in Dora di Angelo, cooking up mischief, while Cal was attached to his cousin's side, Nick Chase, both of them being water-bender and knowing the 'trials' of being a di Angelo (in a way anyway). And Eli himself had met Yuki Murdock and he adored the legacy of Khione. They found hobbies of their own and they attended school, putting them into different classes. Yes, all three were still extremely close, they spend at least one day a week just the three of them, without any other friends. It was just that they had gained their own lives, not resolving around each other anymore. Trend frowned confused, pushing some of Eli's hair back.

“Tom's going with Cal, isn't he? And... you feel excluded?”, guessed Trend cautiously.

Tom Grace and Cal di Angelo had started dating three years ago. It just happened. The young teens had just gotten together. And if Trend was being honest, that was around the time that the three of them had drifted apart. Trend had always thought it may have been the reason, since being best friends with a couple had left Eli being the constant third wheel.

“I wanna be with them...”, mumbled Eli and averted his eyes.

“Of course you want to be part of their important moments, they're two of your best friends, but let them have this couple-moment of prom, mh?”, suggested Trend with a small grin.

“No! You don't get it! I want to _be_ with them!”, exclaimed Eli embarrassed.

“Be with them, in a... romantic sense...?”, concluded the son of Athena slowly.

Eli blushed embarrassed. He had never said it out loud before and he surely hadn't planned on saying it out loud to his over-protective pa. He scooted away a little and clutched his tiger tightly to his midsection, hiding his face in the neck-fur of the toy. He had been in love with Cal and Tom for ages, but then they had just gotten together as a couple and Eli felt like he didn't belong. They wanted each other, of course they did, they were perfect. They didn't need, or want, him.

“I have no idea what to say”, sighed Trend frustrated and pulled Eli into a hug. “But I love you and you'll be alright, my boy. You'll find someone else who _will_ love you the way you deserve, because you're amazing. Now calm down again and when you feel better, join us for dinner, mh?”

Eli nodded stiffly and Trend left the bedroom again to give the boy some privacy.

 

/break\

 

The house next door was ready to burst. Calogero di Angelo was giddy, antsy and nervous. His boyfriend had senior prom and Cal would go as his date. They had been dating for years now, but it was still kind of different to go to an official event like that, compared to cuddling at home or going to Katie's Salad Bar. He was wearing a silver-black suit and he looked handsome. At least that was what his gushing parents and grandparents kept telling him.

“Nonna! Stop fussing!”, exclaimed Cal embarrassed as Percy straightened his bow again.

For the fifth time now. But Percy seemed just too eager to have everything perfect. Sure, Cal and Tom had been dating for years, but they had a teenage-romance going on, so this was the first chance Percy got to put his grandson into a suit and pretty him up.

“Stop playing dress-doll with our grandson, Perce. Come here, give him a moment.”

Percy pouted and turned back to his husband. When they were teenagers, they had often joked about how they would look when wrinkled and old. Percy liked old Nico. He wasn't just a wrinkled, old geezer, he had more of a George Clooney charm to him. You know, from back when Percy and Nico used to be teens. Nico's hair was gray, but not with patches of gray, it was completely dark gray. It gave him that gentleman-charm. He had only a few lines, from laughter and from thinking. Aged Nico looked aristocratic and hot and if Percy was being honest with himself, he would have probably slept with sixty years old Nico even when he himself had been sixteen. There was just that charm and that certain air about Nico these days. Percy would have _so_ become the arm-candy to that sugar daddy. Grinning to himself at that thought, he sat back down next to Nico. Truth was, Percy had kept himself in shape too. All the years of training had kept him fit, even at this age. He only had one gray streak, a comeback from his teens. He had contemplated dying it, but it reminded him of the one he used to have after he had held the world up. When he had first met the love of his life... and then had to chase after his best friend who had managed to get herself abducted like a Damsel in Distress. He was still teasing Annabeth about that one, even after over forty years.

“You know how much fun it is to tease our grandchildren”, grinned Percy and stole a kiss. “And he looks just so utterly adorable in that suit, all flustered and eager for the ball!”

Another thing that made tonight different. Normally, they just did random, normal stuff. Going to the park, eating out, watching a movie. Tonight, they were going to a  _ball_ . With dancing and fancy clothes and all of Tom's classmates watching. Cal blushed embarrassed, he had two left feet.

“You didn't have to come over just to bug our boy, mom”, chided Donny.

He was wearing sweatpants and one of Sander's old shirts, lifting a cup of coffee to his lips as he watched his parents sitting on the couch, poking fun at his flustered oldest. Donny had especially made sure to get rid of their other children tonight so Cal's embarrassment would be down to a limit. That aside, Donny and Sander planned on leaving town for the night too – they had promised Cal to have the house to himself tonight. Yes, Donny was aware that his oldest was sexually active. After all Cal and Tom had been dating for three years now, it would be ridiculous to assume otherwise. Donny just wanted to make sure that Cal drank his contraception tea.

The triplets – Chrysoula, Chrysanthos and Chrysostomos – were in New York with their great-grandparents. Sally and Paul weren't the youngest anymore, but the triplets were sixteen so they wouldn't trouble their great-grandparents too much. The little ones, they would be a handful for Sally and Paul, but with the teens, they could have a nice, civilized weekend.

Celine was sleeping over at the Grace's, since she was best friends with the middle child of Herc and Thea. The fifteen-years old had been looking forward to that for days now.

And the youngest, the twins Cosimo and Capyra, were staying over at their grandparents'. The other ones, not Percy and Nico. They were with Chris and Clarisse, with Sander's parents.

Said parents at least weren't making that much of a fuss. This was the millionth date, why should it matter more? No, they were comfortable hogging their youngest grandchildren instead of throwing a fuss over Cal in a suit and Cal was not the only one grateful for that.

“Nonna, _please_ stop it with the pictures! I only see stars!”, whined Cal and squirmed.

Percy grinned sheepishly and put the camera down. He had already taken about a hundred photos. It wasn't his fault that Cal looked so adorable in that suit. His hazelnut-brown hair was combed neatly, his sea-green eyes sparkling, accented by the silver linings of the suit, olive-skin going well with the black suit. It reminded Percy a lot of how Nico looked on their wedding day. The dark-green dress-shirt really brought his sea-green eyes out too. Another picture was taken, the flashlight blinding Cal once more. It was totally not Percy's fault that he had such an adorable grandson!

“He's so cute when he flusters! Just like Sander! I just want to cuddle him all day!”

“Mom, please. Stop embarrassing our son”, pleaded Sander this time, flustered himself.

“See!”, grinned Percy teasingly. “So easy to fluster. It's adorable.”

“I know!”, agreed Donny and pecked his husband's lips.

Sander whined slightly, but he just hugged his Donny closer. He was by now used to Nico's intimidating glare and Percy's teasing. It was the family he had married into, he knew to live with them. Guiding his husband to the couch, Sander too sat down, with Donny against his side.

 

/break\

 

“Do I look hot or do I look hot?”

The blonde Grace-boy had a confident grin on his lips as he turned around once in front of his parents. His white suit with the golden lining was cut to fit perfectly with Cal's. They were made to be the perfect couple, the blonde, confident legacy of Jupiter and the adorable, brunette legacy of Hades and Poseidon. Tom was a well-celebrated hero. Then again, his father had been a great hero, his grandfather had been a great hero and his great-grandfather was Jupiter himself. Cal was a great hero too, but unlike his boyfriend, Cal di Angelo was more modest about things. Tom, he relished in every cheer and swoon he got out of the crowd. And why shouldn't he, after all?

“You look amazing, kiddo”, smiled Thea Grace softly.

She pushed her glasses up some as she looked her son over. He was everything she had ever expected. Sometimes, she had feared that Tom was under too much pressure, like Herc had been. But Tom lived off that pressure, he worked better under pressure even.

“My son! My flesh and blood and pride!”, burst Herc out and pulled his son into a tight hug.

One could say that Herc Grace was proud of his son. It would be an understatement. Thea smiled amused as she watched her boys hugging. Their younger children were upstairs, playing. Lean's best friend Celine di Angelo was over for the night. Well, Donny had basically dumped his daughter here because he wanted everyone out of the house for tonight. The di Angelos had talked about this with them, giving the kids the house for the night. Not that Thea minded. The di Angelos were adorable little buggers, just like their parents. Thea smiled as she leaned against her husband once Herc finally let go of Tom. He was actually sobbing some manly tears as he laid his arms around Thea's waist and rested his chin on Thea's shoulder. She cocked one eyebrow.

“Hercules, it's not his graduation, he's not getting married. It's just _prom_.”

“You say that!”, huffed Herc and waved his arms around. “You never were quarterback, you don't know the once-in-a-lifetime feeling of being prom king! So shush it, woman!”

Thea rolled her eyes affectionately and kissed her husband before turning back to their son. “You look very handsome, Tom. But I think you should get going if you don't want to make Cal wait.”

“Right”, nodded Tom in agreement and frowned. “Wait, where's the dress?”

“Dress?”, asked Thea confused and walked over to Tom. “Oh, the pretty one? I assumed it to be Dora's and that she forgot it the last time she came over to show off her new clothes. I put it into the downstairs wall closet so it won't get dirty until she comes back.”

“It's not Dora's!”, snorted Tom and rolled his eyes. “Have you seen Dora's rack lately? She'd probably suffocate in that dress thanks to her boobs. It's a present!”

“Present for who?”, continued Thea to ask, following Tom to the closet.

“Eli!”, exclaimed Tom as he cautiously got the gorgeous and obviously expensive dress out of the wardrobe. “Gotta have my prom queen look his best, after all. And he's been drooling over this dress for _months_ now whenever we went to town. Cal and I threw out pocket money together for it.”

“Eli... your prom queen? Eli Raser?”, asked Thea stunned and stared at her son.

“Is this an interrogation, mom?”, grunted Tom and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Eli Raser. Duh. He's still single and Cal and I, we're not going to to around any longer and wait for someone else to take him away from us! We're going to totally woo him, Cinderella-style and then he'll finally realize that he so belongs to us! Totally simple, right?”

“Wait, what?”, grunted Herc and blinked a couple of times.

“I thought... those games...”, started Thea weakly, waving into the general direction of their wall.

There were pictures – of Thea and Herc with their parents and their own childhood, of their teenage years with their friends, their own prom, their wedding, the early years of their three children. Practically all pictures of Tom that weren't taken with one of his siblings or parents were of him with Dora or with Cal and Eli. There was also the famous wedding picture from when they had been younger, Tom in a suit jacket from Sam and Cal and Eli wearing white dresses from Colene and Cornelia. They were totally adorable, but the adults had thought it had just been that; a game. Children playing house. But the glare Tom gave them now was telling them otherwise.

“Games?”, grunted Tom, sounding as though he had just been insulted. “Cal and Eli _will_ be my wives! And while Cal and I go and save the world, Eli will take care of the house and the children!”

“He still sounds like he did when he was seven”, muttered Herc and shook his head.

“Because I stick to my goals”, huffed Tom and shook his head. “I got Cal, but I still need Eli. I don't just want Eli, I need him. He and Cally are what makes me complete. Are you done with the interrogation now, because I _really_ don't want to keep them waiting.”

He glared at his parents for a last time before leaving the house. How could they think that he hadn't been serious about Eli? He had made a promise to Eli and Cal and to him, it didn't matter that they had been between five and seven back then, he was a man of his word. Cal was strong and handsome, a good fighter, but still so cute. Tom loved Cal, loved everything about Cal. The way they fought monsters side by side, the way they worked when they were in bed together. But the thing he loved most about Cal was that Cal loved Eli too. And it wasn't hard to love Eli. Eli was the most tender and the kindest person Tom and Cal had ever met. And he was so  _beautiful_ . Tom had spend years waiting for Eli now and while him and Cal had an easy time falling into a relationship, Eli just never really gave off any vibe, or made any indications that he was interested in anything. But it was Tom's senior prom and when he walked through their living room and saw their wall of pictures and saw the picture of his mom and dad on their prom, he didn't want to miss having such a picture in his own living room one day, he didn't want to have Eli missing. He wanted to have a wall filled with their most important moments and none of them would be missing Eli.

 

/break\

 

Sam was frowning upset as he watched Colly and Mikki carrying the dishes back to the kitchen. Cornelia hadn't joined them for dinner because she was _still_ busy with her makeup and her hair – something was always wrong, the eyeshadow was too green or the makeup overall was too much so she had to wash it off and start again and the hair never sat correct either. She was a perfectionist. She also didn't want to eat anything before prom because she didn't want to bloat. And that was okay, kind of. But Eli hadn't joined them for dinner either. Trend had told them what he had learned during his conversation with their son. Sam slumped on his chair a little.

“Why don't you go and talk to Eli, sweetheart?”, whispered Derek into his ear, kissing the lobe.

Trend was standing in the kitchen, behind Mikki and Colly, helping them with putting away the left-overs and putting the dishes away. Sam frowned and grabbed Derek's arm that laid around his shoulders, pressing his nose and lips against Derek's arm.

“Sweetheart?”, asked Derek confused, resting his head on Sam's.

“I'm shit with feelings. I can't give him any advise. You know how screwed-up my love-life was! What if I give him a wrong advise? What if I screw up?”, mumbled Sam.

“Sweetheart, that boy adores you. You can't give any wrong advise. I know that our kids dating is unsettling for you, I know that you fear that any stranger approaching Eli may be...”, started Derek and then he paused, because they didn't want to say _that_ name in their house. “But we're talking about Tom Grace and Cal di Angelo here. They aren't strangers. Just go and talk to Eli about _his_ feelings. I think what Eli needs more than advise is someone to listen to him.”

“When did you become so clever?”, huffed Sam and stood, pouting a little.

“Always been, sweetheart”, grinned Derek and slapped Sam's ass to urge him on. “Get going.”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs, swaying his hips a little as he felt his husband's eyes on him. It was so easy to rile Derek and Trend up, even after all that time. He contemplated knocking, but he figured that Eli would only send him away anyway. So he just entered the bedroom of his first son. Eli was laying on his bed, cuddling the giant-ass tiger he had once gotten from Tom. That thing used to take up half the child's bed. Well, by now Eli had a bigger bed.

“Hey, Junior”, whispered Sam and closed the door behind him. “Let's talk.”

“Great. Dad send pa who now sends you? What is this? Every family member gets to talk to the weirdo today?”, groaned Eli and hid beneath his toy tiger. “Please, ma, don't.”

“For the love of the gods, stop being a whiny brat”, grunted Sam unimpressed and sat down next to Eli. “So you're in love with... Cal and Tom, yes? Let's talk about that some. Tell me.”

“I... always liked them”, confessed Eli with a light blush. “I mean, not _like that_ when we were kids, but I just... I always wanted to be like you, ma. I want two husbands who love me as much as dad and pa love you. But now Cal and Tom are dating anyway and I'm okay with that, really. I want them to be happy. It's just that... when they do stuff without me, go on dates and all, I feel... like I don't belong. Which I don't and I know that too. But we always do so much together, just the three of us, that I kinda sometimes feel like I belong with them. And then something like prom happens and I'm reminded that I in fact don't belong. Just... gimme time to get over it, okay, ma?”

Eli had sat up, with his back to the wall, his legs pulled up against his chest, arms around them and head resting on his knees. Sam mirrored Eli's position and bumped shoulders with his son.

“Mh... I remember feeling similar...”, started Sam slowly, a far-off look on his face.

“How so?”, snorted Eli. “Pa and you were already dating when dad joined your relationship.”

“Before your pa and I were dating”, said Sam, cocking one eyebrow. “Did we never tell you that? A couple of months before I was dating your pa, him and your dad were dating. They had been for a couple of months. It was... weird, for me. To watch them. They had never gotten along before. I later learned that they had only gotten together because I was in a serious relationship at the time and the two were tired of fighting over me, so they basically kind of settled for each other. In the end, everything worked out in my favor since Derek and Trend probably wouldn't have come to agree to the kind of relationship we have now if they hadn't been dating beforehand... But during that time, when I couldn't have either of them and was used to being the center of their attention, it was extremely weird for me to see them happy and together...”

“I didn't know that”, mumbled Eli and leaned his head against his mother's.

“Look, what I'm trying to say is that everything happens for a reason. Your pa or dad weren't my first boyfriends either. There were others. That's just how things go. When your heart breaks, it does so to give the one who's meant for you the chance to mend it”, stated Sam softly. “There _is_ someone out there, someone who will love you and cherish you as much as your pa and dad love me.”

“Right”, snorted Eli and averted his eyes. “You're a big hero and you can fight and you're a son of Ares. I'm a crossdressing weirdo who spends all his time with flowers. Who'd want that?”

“You are _not_ a weirdo, Samuel Elijah James!”, chided Sam with a glare. “You're different, yes. But different is good, especially in our society, honeybee. And you know Tom, Cal, Yone and Nick would beat _anyone_ up who'd make fun of you for wearing dresses.”

“...Yeah...”, nodded Eli slowly, smiling a little.

“See”, grinned Sam and kissed Eli's head. “You have amazing friends who accept and love you the way you are. You'll find a boyfriend who will do just the same too. Now, I should probably check on Corny and Der, before your dear big sister is driving your daddy insane.”

“Okay”, laughed Eli softly and hugged Sam tightly. “Thanks, ma.”

“Always, a mhic mo chroí, always”, whispered Sam, returning the hug just as tightly.

Sam stood, throwing a last glance at his son before leaving. Eli didn't look as upset anymore, so Sam figured it'd be okay to give the boy some alone-time. He really hoped that what he had said helped. Now he needed to check the sanity of his husband and their daughter.

“Hey, how are you two doing in here?”, asked Sam and knocked on Corny's door.

“Perfect. This is _it_. Dad did it! Look at me, ma!”, exclaimed Corny and whirled around.

Her hair was in broad curls – she had natural curls, but they were small and tight, so Sam didn't even want to know how much work went into those – and half of them were put up, decorated with red roses. She looked stunning. And happy. She was practically glowing as she looked at Sam.

“Wow, you'll probably make Yone faint”, stated Sam proudly. “But... uhm... Yone won't come for at least another half hour. I can't believe how many hours you spend on all of that anyway!”

“I'm a _woman_ , ma! All of that doesn't come from nowhere!”, huffed Cornelia, one hand on her hip.

“Of course not, my dear”, grinned Derek and kissed her cheek. “You ma doesn't understand that. He just rolls out of bed, looking amazing. It's entirely unfair, you know.”

“Yeah”, sighed Cornelia and nodded in defeat. “I wish I would have inherited that!”

“Derek! Sammy! Cornelia! Elijah! We'll start the movie in five! Get down here!”, called Trend.

“But pa _knows_ that I'll go to prom in like half an hour, right?”, questioned Corny.

“That's half an hour of family movie you could join”, chimed Derek with a grin. “Come.”

Cornelia heaved a long-suffering sigh and obeyed, following her fathers downstairs. Sam was happy to see Eli joining them too. He wrapped one arm around his son's shoulders and led him downstairs. Mikki and Colly were already sitting on one of the couches, with a bowl of popcorn between them. Eli took the bowl and sat down between his little siblings, placing the popcorn on his lap. Mikki and Colly turned at him, relieved to see their big brother out of his room again. They weren't stupid, they had noticed that the older Raser had been locked into his room all day and that something must have been up if he even skipped dinner. Mikki smiled and snuggled up to his big brother, resulting in Eli laying one arm around the six years younger boy.

“I am sitting on the armchair. No one will approach me with anything sticky!”, declared Corny. “If anyone ruins my dress with soda or popcorn, I will skin them alive.”

“You're such a Barbie-diva”, grunted Colly and rolled her eyes.

“Just do her the favor, Colene”, stated Trend sternly, glaring at his daughter.

Colene huffed and played with her golden curls, turning her attention to the screen. Eli grinned and ruffled her hair teasingly. That gesture got a smile out of Trend. That and Derek tugging on his arm distracted him from Colene's behavior. Normally, he'd make her apologize for such a comment. He didn't approve of any form of name-calling in his family. But then he had a lap full of Sam and everything was kind of forgotten. Derek was pressed against Trend's side and Sam was sitting on Trend's lap, with his feet in Derek's lap. Trend laid one arm around Derek's shoulders, his other hand resting on Sam's thigh. Derek tenderly started to massage Sam's feet, knowing how much the son of Ares appreciated a nice, relaxing massage of any kind. This was the kind of evening they appreciated – sitting together with their children and watching a movie. Sure, Cornelia would leave soon and Clover wasn't here (she had IMed earlier and begged to stay the night with the Hoods), but still, the sentiment was the same. The threesome, together with their children.

 

/break\

 

“Another one, lay your arm around Cal. Yes, like that.”

“Nonna, this is the thirtieth picture you're taking of Tom and me. It's enough, really.”

Cal had a pout on his face as he stared at his grandmother. Percy was aiming his camera at them, not minding his grandson's protests. He needed some good pictures of the handsome boys. They were such an adorable couple! Nico stood behind his husband, smiling a little.

“Humor your grandmother, Cal”, ordered Nico. “Another one, come on, boys.”

Sander had a broad grin as he was sprawled out on the couch, with Donny on his lap. He enjoyed not being on the receiving end of protective, bossy Nico. Now Tom would suffer the same way Sander had in his youth. Served him right. After all, Sander wasn't exactly the protective growler who would throw threats at potential lovers of his children, he was just generally happy when his kids were happy. So it was good to have grandpa Nico there, doing the threatening.

“Really, Mister di Angelo, we need to get going now”, stated Tom as he posed with Cal.

“Dude, really?” grunted Cal and elbowed Tom. “There are four Mister di Angelos in here.”

“Well, I'm kind of addressing all four of them”, huffed Tom and stuck his tongue out.

“Mom, dad, let the boys go”, declared Donny firmly. “Sander and I have a reservation down and I don't want to be late either. You tortured them enough for one night.”

“You're a horrible mother, Donny! I didn't teach you right. Never miss out on an opportunity to embarrass your children”, chided Percy, but he did put the camera back. “Okay, okay. Fine.”

“Thanks, mom”, smiled Donny and kissed Percy's cheek. “Say, why don't you and dad join us for dinner? I'm sure we could as well get a table for four. Or do you have plans?”

“Old people business”, grinned Percy. “We're playing bingo, meeting Annabeth and Piper.”

Yes, it was boring and normal and soft of a cliche, but that was what Percy loved about it. After his own shitty childhood, the many years he had spend chasing monsters and fearing for his life. No, the first two decades of his life he really hadn't thought he'd ever get a chance to have _this_. A normal, boring life. But now he was a retired hero, sixty years old, eight timed mother and fifteen timed grandmother. He was happy, he spend his evenings curled together with his husband Nico, his weekends watching his grandchildren and his afternoons having tea with his old friends. It was the peaceful life he had always wanted, peaceful and filled with love and family.

“Okay, we'll leave you two to your date and you two to your prom then”, announced Nico, before glaring at Tom and Sander respectively. “Have fun, but not too much fun.”

“Yes, sir!”, chorused Tom and Sander practically automatically.

Even after twenty one years of being married to Donny, Nico still scared Sander  _a lot_ . Nico smirked pleased at that and laid one arm around Percy's waist before leading his husband out of the house. Donny smiled a little as he watched his parents leave, before turning back to his son. Cal looked really relieved that they were finally allowed to go. Walking up to his son, Donny went to straighten Cal's bow-tie for a last time and then place a kiss on his cheek.

“Have fun, my boy. Your siblings are out and your father and I will have a weekend-getaway to Venice. We won't return before Sunday, so don't forget to pick your siblings up some time on Saturday or Sunday, depending on their respective babysitters”, whispered Donny with a grin.

“Thanks, mamma, you're the best!”, grinned Cal and hugged his mother tightly.

The triplets would be staying at their great-grandparents for the weekend, Cal wasn't due to pick them up before Sunday. And grandma Clarisse and grandpa Chris would be keeping the twins for the whole weekend too. So Cal would only have to get Celine back from the Graces tomorrow, but with the right begging look, he surely could get grandma Percy and grandpa Nico to take her for the night from Saturday to Sunday, which would mean Cal and Tom had the house to themselves the whole weekend. Which meant they could put their plan of  _fiiinally_ seducing Eli into motion.

Cal had a giddy and happy grin on his face as he cautiously took the dress Tom had brought with him. His heart was fluttering at the thought of having Eli. They had always worked good, even when they had only been playing house. It was just their dynamic. And as much as he loved Tom, he missed the way they used to play as children. Tom, Cal, Eli. The way it was supposed to be. Eli was supposed to be theirs. Eli  _was_ theirs, he just didn't know it yet. So far, Tom and Cal had done their best to scare any other suitors off who wanted to approach Eli – even though it was probably not fair to their friend to take that away from him, but they just couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching their Eli. And honestly, they didn't have to chase away many – not because Eli didn't have any admirers, but because it was by now common knowledge that whoever tried anything with Eli Raser, would have to face the combined rage of Jupiter, Hades and Poseidon in the form of Cal di Angelo and Tom Grace. No one was dumb enough to provoke that for a piece of ass, regardless of how hot that piece of ass was. And oh damn, Eli's ass was very hot. Cal licked his lips at the thought of that. But Eli just hadn't... worked, clicked. Not the way Cal and Tom had. When they had first discovered sexuality for themselves, they had discovered it with each other, they had just fallen together. And the two had stayed together ever since. But Eli was just shyer when it came to sexual stuff and kissing stuff and, well, stuff in general. Maybe it was just that, or the worst case, Eli was just generally not interested in Cal and Tom. That possibility had been the only reason why Cal and Tom hadn't confronted Eli directly so far, because a confession followed by a rejection may throw their friendship completely off-balance and risking that would mean to risk the most important relationship they had, outside of their families.

But Tom has had enough now and Cal understood. Both their parents had more or less family shrines on their walls at home, timelines for their lives. And Cal liked to look at them. At the photos of his parents' wedding, his dad's prom, his mom's prom, their graduations, how they had first moved together into their apartment in New Athens, later on to New York together with the Rasers, and so many more. Cal understood why Tom wanted that too, a timeline of their life together. And if so, he'd want it correct too. He wouldn't want to have Eli missing from their important moments.

So they were going to risk everything now. If it went good, they'd have pictures of Tom's prom with both Cal and Eli hanging off Tom's arms. Cal would really, really like that. A lot.

Tom led the way as he opened the connection door between the di Angelo living room and the Raser living room. The upside of living in a duplex house; Cal didn't even have to go outside to sneak into Eli's house and the other way around. Eli used to sneak into their house a lot, when he had nightmares, because he didn't want to bother his parents since they were kept awake and busy with the screeching toddlers, so he'd sneak into the di Angelo house and into Cal's bedroom at night. Cal had always promised Eli to protect him, which was the main reason why Cal had trained so very hard and become the hero he was now. When they had been children, Tommy had liked to play that both Cal and Eli were his wives and waited for him at home, but Cal had redefined himself. He loved Tom and he had no qualms being the 'girl' in his relationship with Tom, but he wasn't a housewife. He was a hero who could stand his own ground. At first, he had been nervous about that, about disappointing Tom. Tom had just hit him upside the head and pulled him into a kiss, telling him that he loved Cal and that those had just been stereotyped child's play.

“Hey, boys!”, exclaimed Cornelia, the first Raser to spot them.

Tom's classmate stood hastily and straightened her dress, showing off how beautiful she looked. Tom and Cal smiled at her, complimenting their friend. The other Rasers were turned toward them as well, their movie paused. Cal clutched the dress a little tighter, hoping not to wrinkle it.

“Now you're two handsome lads”, grinned Sam as he looked them up and down. “You came to wait here for Yone to pick Corny up? Are you guys going to leave together?”

“Kind of”, shrugged Cal. “Nick and Anna booked a stretch limo and we'll share it. Nick is kind of frustrated that his girlfriend couldn't come, so they compensate by spending money. Uncle Luke doesn't like it, but uncle Thess has the higher authority in this case.”

“You want to sit down and join us? We only just started the movie”, offered Derek graciously.

“Not really, but thank you, sir”, declined Tom politely. “But we'd like to steal your son.”

“What? No! I wanna compare the film to the book!”, exclaimed Mikki.

“I... don't think they meant you, Michael”, observed Trend critically.

Large forest-green eyes stared owlishly from his father to his two friends. Eli didn't understand. Why would Cal and Tom want to steal him? He tried to fold himself smaller on the couch.

“Your pa is right, kiddo. Sorry”, grinned Tom amused and ruffled Mikki's hair.

“Okay! You can totally have him! He's hogging the popcorn anyway!”, agreed Colene wildly.

Eli glared at his blonde, traitorous sister. But he didn't get much time to feel betrayed, because suddenly, Tom grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up as though he was weighting nothing. Okay, he  _was_ kind of underweight, but still. Eli yelped as he was thrown over Tom's shoulder and carried upstairs. Cal followed, like the obedient puppy he was.

“Put me down, you brute!”, exclaimed Eli as they walked toward his room. “Put. Me. Down!”

“Sorry, princess, can't do that”, chimed Tom with a pleased grin.

His hands were resting on Eli's bare, smooth thighs, thanks to the short dress the other boy was wearing. Mh, Eli in a dress. That was something that never failed to make Tom hard. He had a kink for crossdressing; there was a reason why he had put Cal and Eli into dresses when they were kids. Back then it hadn't given Tom a boner, obviously, but he had known even then that he  _liked_ boys in dresses. Which didn't mean that he liked Cal any less, he respected that Cal wasn't into wearing dresses. It just meant that he needed Eli even more in their relationship, because as much as he loved, cherished and adored Cal, there were certain needs that Cal didn't meet.

“You're horrible, Tomazius Grace!”, exclaimed Eli as he was dumped on his own bed.

“He knows that”, grinned Cal and laid the dress out next to Eli. “Here, get changed.”

“W—What?”, asked Eli wide-eyed and stared at the dress.

“You need to get changed before the others come to pick us up”, stated Tom with one cocked eyebrow. “Your sister doesn't look like she'll be patient enough to wait for you, princess.”

“Why should I get changed, guys?”, asked Eli, still staring at the beautiful dress.

It was the dress he had been staring at for a couple of months now, every time he passed the  _Beauty Pearl Boutique._ The shop – the only high-quality clothes shop they had, really – had presented its most beautiful and expensive dresses with the coming of prom season. And this one, it had just caught Eli's attention. It had a princess neckline and a tight cut around waist and butt, but two high slits on either side, practically going up to the hipbone, revealing the legs. The backside of the skirt-part was longer, like a sash that would be dragged behind. It was a beautiful Bordeaux satin, with white gem stones lining the princess neckline, even with the fitted long gloves. It had been way out of Eli's budget. Actually, it was also way out of Cal's or Tom's budget.

“This dress costs over 3000 dollar! Did you _steal_ it?!”, asked Eli wide-eyed, glaring at them.

“Thanks for the word of confidence”, grunted Tom and rolled his eyes. “We're no legacies of Hermes, princess. We _bought_ it. That's why we've been working more shifts this year.”

“But why did you buy a dress?”, asked Eli confused, reaching a shaking hand out to caress the satin.

“I want you to look your best when you hang off my arm as my arm-candy tonight”, stated Tom.

Eli looked so ridiculously confused, it made Cal want to kiss the boy. Eli was just too cute. With a dopey grin on his lips did Cal sit down next to Eli, resting one hand on his shoulder. Eli blushed and stared at the dress instead. He had no idea what was going on here.

“Elijah, princess”, whispered Tom and knelt down in front of Eli, resting his hands on the other boy's knees. “We... care about you, as more than just friends. I _always_ wanted you, I've always been serious when we were playing house, Eli. I always wanted both, you and Cal. But we never wanted to risk losing your friendship and when Cal and I just happened, because there's no other way to describe the way we got together, and you never showed any signs, we thought we'd chase you away by confessing, but... I don't want to lose any more time with you if we have a chance.”

“We love you, Eli”, mumbled Cal, wrapping his arms around Eli's shoulder, hugging him. “Please don't pull away, even if you want to reject us. You're my best friend, I don't wanna lose you.”

Eli wanted to ask them if this was a prank, but he knew Cal and Tom better than that. They would never intentionally hurt him like that. But that would mean they actually loved him and that was impossible and totally out of question. Eli frowned confused and turned back to his friends.

“Why would you?”, asked Eli, honestly at a loss.

“Why...?”, repeated Tom and made a face. “Oh, come on, princess.”

He heaved a sigh and leaned up, kissing Eli tenderly, one hand in the back of Eli's neck. Eli stiffened and didn't respond, just freezing up. Tom took the hint and broke the kiss.

“I'm sorry”, said the blonde and straightened up. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by kissing you, I just... I'm so sick and tired of hearing that from you, Elijah. You're beautiful and kind and clever. I don't understand why you don't see that, princess.”

The problem with Eli was his low self-esteem and his bad self-image. Tom had no freaking idea where that had come from, because Eli was the most beautiful thing Tom had ever seen – Cal was the most handsome thing Tom had ever seen, but he wouldn't use the word beautiful on Cal. Eli often skipped meals, because he thought he was too fat – because some assholes teased him that for the dresses he was wearing, he'd need to lose some pounds. Mostly girls who were jealous because a  _boy_ was prettier than them. Tom and Cal knew that Eli didn't think much of himself, which was why they always tried to make sure to tell Eli how pretty he looked and why they went shopping with him to tell him how good the dresses looked on him. Not that it helped much. They had also talked to Derek, Sam and Trend about it and Eli's fathers had told them that they knew, that they made him see a shrink who was specialized on eating disorders once a week and that they were making sure that Eli ate at least two times a day.

“No! I'm not—I didn't...”, started Eli upset and shook his head. “I didn't mean to... I... Argh!”

Eli groaned frustrated and just grabbed Cal's face, kissing him. The young di Angelo stared wide-eyed, but he was fast to wrap his arms around Eli's neck to pull him closer and hold him, even after their short kiss ended. Eli was deliciously flustered as he leaned with his hands against Cal's strong chest, looking up at Cal with half-lid forest-green eyes, his rosy lips parted slightly. Cal licked his lips, still tasting the cherry chopstick on his own lips after kissing Eli. He liked that taste.

“So does that mean you like us back, Eli?”, asked Cal with hopeful, sea-green eyes.

“Uhu”, nodded Eli, his face turning the darkest red. “B—But I don't understand why you...”

“Just accept that we love you, princess”, grunted Tom, resting his chin on Eli's shoulder.

“A—Are you... sure?”, asked Eli, sounding small. “I mean, you're so happy and all...”

“And we'd be even happier with you”, grinned Cal and kissed Eli's cheek. “Please be ours?”

Eli's flush intensified as he stared at the ridiculously adorable boy with the sea-green eyes. Tom leaned in, kissing Eli's other cheek, his hand slowly creeping up the soft skin of Eli's thigh. Eli craned his neck enough to stare at Tom with those wide, forest-green eyes, blinking innocently.

“You... really want me to come to your prom with you?”, asked Eli shyly.

“Yeah”, nodded Tom, brushing his lips against Eli's. “Please say yes, princess.”

“Uhm... I... yes...”, whispered Eli, beet-red as he nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Awesome!”, chorused the two heroes, each kissing one of Eli's cheeks.

“Now get out of my room”, declared Eli fiercely.

“B—But you just said... yes?”, asked Cal confused.

“Yeah and I'm not getting changed with you two staring at me!”, exclaimed Eli embarrassed.

Tom and Cal exchanged a nearly dirty grin as they left the bedroom. Eli heaved a breath as he closed the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes for a second. This couldn't be true. His princes were here to sweep him away to a ball, had even bought him the pretty dress. His heart was racing nervously. He was going to prom with Cal and Tom. He needed to get ready in time! Oh gods! There was still so much to do and he had only a little more than ten minutes!

He did the most obvious thing he could. “Dad! Dadaí! I need your help!”

The loud shout echoed through the house and it was Trend who instinctively wanted to get up, because he heard one of his children in distress. But Sam on his lap didn't budge, just grin. Derek all the while got up to follow the call and see what he could do for his son.

“Sammy”, growled Trend with a glare, hands on Sam's hips.

“Nope. He didn't call for _you_ , pa. And it wasn't his slay-a-monster-help-call, so let Der handle it, Khan”, chuckled Sam amused and leaned up, kissing Trend. “Cuddle me instead, mh?”

Trend leaned back down at that and tugged Sam under his chin. Derek grinned as he watched them for a second before climbing the stairs. He enjoyed the way Sam fit against Trend, with his head under Trend's chin and all. It was adorable. When Derek reached Eli's bedroom door, he found Cal and Tom pacing in front of it. He cocked one threatening eyebrow, silently conveying the message that if they were at fault for Eli's distress, they'd regret it dearly.

“Cupcake?”, asked Derek softly as he entered the bedroom. “Are you alright?”

He liked calling Eli cupcake, since he was the smaller version of Sam and the first nickname he had ever given to Sam had been sweetie pie. And cupcakes were basically tiny sweet pies.

“Dad! I have like ten minutes to get ready for the ball, but my hair are a mess and I need makeup and I don't have any shoes who go with the dress, but I have to look my best!”, rambled Eli.

“Ball...?”, asked Derek slowly, frowning confused.

“Yes! Tommy and Cally invited me to prom!”, exclaimed Eli, his eyes sparkling and cheeks glowing as he waved into the general direction of his bed. “And they bought me a dress!”

“Okay...”, nodded Derek slowly. “Well then let's get to work, cupcake.”

 

/break\

 

Cornelia's eyes flickered over to the two of her three fathers who were still here. Where had her dad disappeared to? What did Eli want? She had a good hunch, judging by the way Tom had carried Eli off and she had indeed noticed the dress Cal was carrying. The knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts and she practically jumped up to dash over and open the door, closely followed by Trend and Sam who were both armed with cameras. Corny practically collapsed into Yone's arms. Not that the tall, dark-skinned guy couldn't catch her. Unlike his father, Yone was more on the lanky side. He was more the basketball player type. In fact, he was the captain of the basketball team.

“You look gorgeous, Corny”, grinned Yone and kissed her softly.

“And you look so handsome”, sighed Corny against his lips, batting her eyelashes.

“Yes, yes, you're both pretty. Can we get going now?”, grunted another voice.

Sam, busy taking photos of the kissing couple, waved at the Chase-twins. It had been Anna Chase who had just complained. The blonde girl with the Tartarus-dark eyes was wearing a beautiful golden dress, leaning against her twin brother in annoyance. Being single sucked right about now, at least in her opinion. And since Nick's girlfriend Yuki Murdock couldn't make it, he had agreed to go with her so she would at least have a handsome guy (“You're my brother, you're not handsome, dork!”) hanging off her arm. Contrary to her opinion, Nick Chase was very handsome. He had the dark hair of their mother Thess and the bright, piercing ice-blue eyes of their father Luke. Nick was wearing a white suit, with a golden shirt to fit to his sister's dress.

“Don't bother, Anna. I need photos of my baby girl looking like a princess, together with her Prince Charming. And the only reason why Sara and Marshall aren't right now here is because I promised my sister to take photos of her baby boy”, grunted Sam stubbornly.

“Besides, we still have to wait for Cal and Tom”, grunted Cornelia, posing with Yone. “Which reminds me, I should go and fetch them. Ma, take some pictures of Nick and Anna too!”

“Yes, ma'am”, chuckled Sam amused and started taking pictures of all three kids; Yone, Anna, Nick.

Cornelia skipped up the stairs to find Tom and Cal in front of Eli's door, pacing nervously and giddily. Yep, she would be taking her baby brother with her to prom. Just great.

“--the hair look amazing, but... I can't possibly wear ballet pumps to the dress, it would look ridiculous, dad...”, could be heard through the door. “And I just don't own high heels.”

Cornelia heaved a sigh as she passed the room. Eli inside was pouting as he stared at the mirror. He looked stunning in the dress, but Derek had to agree. Pumps would look ridiculous with that dress. So instead of answering, Derek continued with Eli's hair. He was placing some single braids in the peanut-colored curls, tying them together in the back and keeping it together with a blooming red rose. Eli really looked amazing. Derek smiled proudly as he looked his son up and down.

“Elijah! Hurry up now, I don't want to be late to my prom!”, exclaimed Corny as she entered.

She had an annoyed scowl attached to her face as she stood in the doorway. Eli turned to his big sister to apologize, but before he even could, a pair of shoes was thrown his way. It was a good thing he had good reflexes. Large, forest-green eyes stared at the beautiful red shoes, two inches of heels, a band around the ankle to close the peep-toe shoes in light red. They were one of the more expensive pairs of Cornelia's shoes. That was where the siblings were different. Eli loved spending his money on fancy dresses, Cornelia was normally more into jeans-and-shirt (prom was really a special occasion, so even she liked to dress-up), while her money more went into shoes. Her whole wall-closet was turned into a shrine to her shoe-collection.

“Really?”, asked Eli hopefully, staring at his sister.

“Just... get them on and come”, grunted Cornelia and rolled her eyes. “Annoying, little bugger...”

Derek grinned a little as he watched her saunter off. She always acted as though she hated Eli and that he annoyed her, but in the end, she always stuck to him and stood up for him. Eli put the shoes on and they were just the perfect finishing touch. Eli jumped Derek and hugged the life out of him.

“Come on, cupcake, time to show you off to your princes”, grinned Derek, nudging his son.

When watching very closely, one would notice how Tom drooled a little and that Cal actually forgot to breath for a few seconds when Eli got out of the room. But Eli was too busy being giddy and anxious to really notice. Derek all the while passed the trio and headed back downstairs.

“Get your camera ready, sweetheart”, suggested Derek as he came to stand next to Sam, slipping one hand into the back-pocket of Sam's jeans. “Trend! Move your ass here!”

Trend came to stand behind his husbands, all three of them eagerly anticipating for Eli to finally get down. While Eli took his sweet time to join them, Trend took a look at their oldest child. Cornelia looked so happy as she had her arms around Yone's neck. Which was about the only reason why he let the boy close to his baby girl. His attention was snatched away as Eli came down the stairs. He looked incredibly pretty in his red dress and with his hair put up a little and decorated with roses. And honestly, he _did_ look like a flat-chested girl. He could really pull it off.

“You look lovely, honeybee. Why do you look lovely?”, questioned Trend, cocking one eyebrow.

“B—Because Tom and Cal a—asked me to come with them to the ball...”, mumbled Eli flustered.

“You did now, did you?”, asked Trend sharply and turned to Tom and Cal.

“Y—Yes, we did, sir”, nodded Tom, sounding a little unsure, but still straight and proud.

“They bought me a four thousand dollar dress, pa! Leave them alone!”, exclaimed Eli, waving his arms around widely, pointing at his dress. “Please be nice! Ma, make him be nice!”

Sam rolled his eyes and hooked one finger into Trend's pants, pulling him away from the boys. “Come on, Khan. They're kids. It's prom. Remember our prom... No, better don't. Don't remember our prom. Think of... uhm, a chaste, harmless dance?”

He batted his eyelashes at Trend and grinned. The blonde heaved a sigh. If he thought back to the naughty things Derek, Sam and he had done on Trend's and Sam's prom. But he supposed those were things that were part of growing up. He was just grateful that Eli didn't have as wild a sex history as Derek and Trend did. Then again, unlike his fathers, Eli had a stable home and parents to look after him. Derek and Trend had lived on their own, in the DPS buildings. Sure, DPS agents had checked in with them frequently, but such a thing didn't replace parents.

“Go and have fun”, sighed Trend and looked at Eli and Corny. “But reasonable fun. No drugs, no hard alcohol. Stay safe, whatever you do. Do not get into a car with someone drunk.”

“Yes, pa”, chimed Corny and Eli, each kissing one of his cheeks.

“ _And_ if they're in any way upset when they return home tomorrow, I will grill you”, declared Trend and stared at Yone, Tom and Cal seriously. “A single tear and I will be breaking bones.”

“Yes, sir!”, chorused Yone, Tom and Cal, taking their respective Raser by the hand.

Yone had one arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, guiding Cornelia Salene like the gentleman he was. Tom and Cal flanked Eli from either side, like bodyguards. But both their children were positively glowing as they were escorted out of the house by their boyfriends. Nick and Anna were leading the way to a white stretch-limo that stood outside. Sam stood in the doorway, waving wistfully until the limo rounded the corner. And even then, Derek had to pull him back inside.

“Come on, sweetheart. Mikki wants to finish the movie”, chuckled the son of Demeter softly.

Trend was already sitting on the couch again, waiting for Derek and Sam. His two brunettes snuggled up to either side of the son of Athena. Trend smiled contently as he laid his arms around his husbands, fingers caressing their sides. Sam yawned and closed his eyes, nose buried in Trend's chest. Dumbledore was mumbling something in the background and Mikki was scribbling notes on the differences between the movie and the book, while Colene kept complaining for him to finally shut up with the comments. Sam hummed contently at the sounds of his family and the feeling of Trend tickling his side and Derek combing his fingers through his hair, well, it lulled Sam into a peaceful and happy sleep, dreaming of Eli and Corny dancing like princesses with Disney music in the background, both glowing and smiling as they whirled around happily with their princes.

 

/break\

 

Which was basically what was happening on the prom anyway. Eli, Cal and Tom switched every so often, one dance Eli would be with Cal, then with Tom and then Cal would dance with Tom. The one who didn't participate in a dance spend his time entertaining one of the Chase-twins. Either Eli would be dancing with Nick, or Tom and Cal would dance with Anna to attract possible suitors. At the end of the night, Anna on the lap of some cute son of Apollo, heavily making out. While Nick was dancing with Eli and Cal was dancing with Tom, Yone all the while was whirling Corny through the air. The seven friends had a lot of fun and they were talking, laughing and dancing until their feet hurt. Eli was sitting on Tom's lap, but Cal was sitting so close that Eli still had his legs laying over Cal's lap too, the olive-skinned boy snuggled up to Tom and yawning widely. Tom had one arm around each of his boyfriends. Yone and Corny were holding hands under the table, the girl whispering and giggling something into her boyfriend's ear. Nick was half laying on the table, bored and annoyed as he watched how some Apollo-boy tried to seduce his twin.

“He's not good enough for her!”, slurred Nick irritated.

“Stop being so overprotective”, snorted Corny and threw some food at him.

“How about we go?”, suggested Tom softly, kissing Eli's nose.

“Mhmh, going”, mumbled Cal in agreement, yawning even wider.

“Are you coming with us?”, asked Tom louder and turned to his friends.

“Anna? Home?”, called Nick loudly.

“Mh, no”, replied Anna mischievously.

“I want to go home”, huffed Nick annoyed. “With or without her.”

“We have a hotel room, right around the corner”, stated Yone and shook his head. “To be walked by foot, since I figured _some_ kid of Dionysus or Hermes would spike the punch.”

“And they did goooood”, giggled Corny delighted.

Tom snorted and rolled his eyes. He supported a tipsy Eli – the boy hadn't drunk much, but it was still enough to make him drowsy – and a half-asleep Cal. If he didn't manage to wake those two up by the time they'd reach the di Angelos, then Tom was not getting laid at all today. Cal drooled on his shoulder, mumbling something in his half-gone mind, making Tom smile slightly. He would be okay with not having sex if he'd get to cuddle that one in peace, without any other tiny di Angelos running around and bugging them. Kissing the top of Cal's head, the blonde tried his best to maneuver his two boyfriends into the limo, closely followed by Nick, who helped him with Cal.

“If you take advantage of the drunkenness of my best friend, I'll castrate you”, warned Nick, combing his fingers through Cal's hair. “Poor little baby cousin. Can't handle his liquor.”

“For the record, I'd never take advantage of my boyfriend”, grunted Tom with a glare.

Nick just huffed and got more comfortable, his younger cousin snuggling up to him in his sleep. It was a little irritating, since Cal drooled in his sleep, but the brunette was too adorable to be mad at. Grinning amused, Nick pulled Cal a little closer and continued caressing Cal's chocolate-brown hair. Cal was like a puppy, always eager for a patting and running after those he cared for.

“So... You and Eli...?”, asked Nick slowly, looking at Tom.

Tom had Eli curled against his chest. “What are you talking about, Nick?”

“Just asking, is he like officially part of your relationship now? Are you like Trend, Sam and Derek now?”, questioned Nick and cocked one eyebrow. “Or did you just take him with you as a friend, since he had been moping about our prom for weeks now?”

“Not as friends”, whispered Tom softly, pulling Eli a little closer. “As boyfriends.”

“Good for you”, nodded Nick amused. “But you know that Trend and Derek are like as bad as grandpa Nico, right? And you really want to burden yourself with that?”

“I sure as everything am not giving up on Eli”, grunted Tom determined, kissing Eli's forehead.

 

/break\

 

Trend grunted a little as he carried Colene up to her room. He was getting too old for this. Or the kids were getting too old and big for this. Or maybe both. He had already carried Mikki to his bed and tugged him in and he was currently really relieved that Clover was over at the Hoods, because he didn't have it in him to carry another kid to bed. They had started the movie too late, he supposed. Colene had been the first one to fall asleep, more out of boredom than exhaustion though. She wasn't into fantasy-stuff, she had only joined them because she enjoyed their family nights. Mikki had fallen asleep out of exhaustion though, he was only ten after all.

“Hey big, strong husband, you going to carry our wife to bed too or do we wake him?”

Trend paused and looked over at the couch. Derek was laying comfortably, with Sam sprawled all over him, limbs in every corner of the couch, arms around Derek's waist in a possessive way. Sam liked using Derek as his personal teddy when he was asleep. Then again, Trend had always liked to do that too, when it had only been the two of them back in their teenage years. Derek just had that perfect cuddle-size. And looking at it, the son of Demeter looked pretty content right there.

“I'd _love_ to see you waking our Sammy up”, snorted Trend amused.

“Yeah, you're right. He's too cute”, sighed Derek, caressing Sam's hair. “But he's also heavy, so would you mind taking this cutey off of me so I can actually breath again?”

“I'd also love to see you saying that while he's awake”, muttered the son of Athena.

“I'm not stupid”, snorted Derek and cocked one eyebrow. “Now take the cutey, will you?”

Trend obeyed and lifted Sam up. The son of Ares grunted in complain, but his arms soon wound around Trend's neck and Sam settled contently against Trend's chest. Trend smiled amused. Derek groaned and cracked his neck before getting up himself and following his partners upstairs.

“You think Clover will be fine?”, whispered Derek concerned.

“You're cute when you pull a worried-dad”, noted Trend with a tender expression in his eyes. “Clover is seven, she's old enough to stay over at a friend's, as long as the parents are there to supervise. And you know Jack is a good and responsible mom, he wouldn't leave either set of his twins – husbands likewise as children – unsupervised with Clover. Stop worrying.”

“You're probably right”, sighed Derek and yawned. “I'm just tired. Corny will be out with Yone all night, Eli will be out with Cal and Tom all night... I don't like this.”

“Neither do I, love”, said Trend as he placed Sam on the bed. “But you know who calls the shots.”

Both of them stared intensely at Sam. Sammy had insisted on letting Corny spend the night with Yone at a hotel, against his husbands' better judgment. But in the end, Trend and Derek did whatever Sam told them to. Besides, deep down they knew that their kids would be fine. Yone was a gentleman, down to the core like his father Marshall and Trend knew the boy was raised better than to take advantage of his drunk girlfriend. And yes, Trend was aware his kids would be drinking tonight. It was their prom, after all. Trend had gotten completely wasted on his and Sam's. Derek had been stripping on a table on his own prom (at least until a miffed and possessive Sam had carried Derek off, glaring at everyone who dared to look at his boyfriend). And Eli would be alright too, because Tom was the son of Thea and Herc, Cal was the son of Donny and Sander. Both boys were good boys, children of their closest friends and heroes themselves. Honorable. Still, all three of them – Tom, Cal and Yone – were only teenage boys.

“Mh... hello...”, murmured a sleepy voice from the bed. “Does that belong to me, by any chance?”

“If by 'that' you mean the two handsome studs in front of your bed, then yes, yes they're all yours”, replied Derek with an amused smirk. “Weren't you deep asleep just a second ago?”

“Naw”, grinned Sam and stretched leisurely. “Just wanted Khan to carry me upstairs...”

“And that half hour before that when you had been asleep?”, snorted Derek in disbelieve.

“I like the way you cuddle me when you think I'm sleeping because you're being extra careful and tender and it's kinda adorable how you try not to wake me”, shrugged Sam. “Also, you only let me use you as my pillow if you think I'm asleep, so I obviously had to fake it.”

“Obviously”, agreed Derek and rolled his eyes. “Naughty wife.”

Trend chuckled amused and locked their bedroom door – just in case, he didn't particularly trust his husbands' libidos. He then got out of his clothes and changed into loose sweatpants. It was too hot for a shirt (he also enjoyed the way Sam and Derek drooled over his shirtless self). Heaving a sigh, he collapsed on his half of the bed. Well, as much as he could own a half of the bed, what with them being a threesome. Some nights, they changed who slept in the middle, bust most of the time Sam was sleeping in the middle, with Derek spooning him and both of them resting their heads somewhere on Trend's torso. Getting more comfortable, Trend grabbed the book from his nightstand. Another reason why he owned one half of the bed and Derek the other, because Sam didn't really have the use for a nightstand. Trend on the other hand had his glasses and a bunch of books he was currently reading, as well as the occasional file of a patient he was currently focused on. And Derek's nightstand, well, that was a different matter entirely. It was filled to the brim with porn, sex toys and lube. Though most the porn consisted of naughty pictures of Sam and Trend.

“Der...?”, asked Sam softly, eyes half-lid and legs spread invitingly.

Trend pushed his glasses up and cocked one eyebrow. Sam spreading his legs didn't exactly mean sex. Since Derek was the most fragile, a head smaller than Sam and by far not as muscular as Sam and Trend, Derek couldn't have Sam curled together on his chest for long periods of time. Sam was just too heavy – too much muscle-mass on Sam's side and too little supporting muscle-mass on Derek's side. So when they cuddled, it was mostly Derek laying on top of Sam. Which was what the spread legs mostly meant – an invitation for Derek to lay on Sam's chest and cuddle, please. And Derek was more than eager to obey, crawling on top of Sam and laying between his legs.

“What do you think our babies are doing right now?”, mused Derek, his lips on Sam's neck.

“Clover is probably deep asleep, nestled against Hayley's side after a long day of mischief and playing”, started Sam thoughtful, combing his fingers through Derek's hair and baring his neck for better access. “Mikki is asleep in his own bed and so is Colly... Mh... It's half past ten, so Eli and Corny are probably busy dancing and laughing and _having fun_.”

“Yeah, I just don't want to picture how much fun they're having...”, muttered Derek.

The son of Demeter made a face that caused Trend to chuckle amused. “Just don't think about it.”

“Khan's right”, hummed Sam and licked his lips. “How about you rather think of how much fun you and me could have with each other right about now, mh...?”

Then again, most of the times that Sam spread his legs  _ did _ indeed lead to sex. Trend snorted amused and pushed his glasses up. It was some kind of reflex for Sam to get horny when he spread his legs, or at least that was what Trend liked to call it. Sam had blossomed ever since he and Trend had gotten together all those years ago. The son of Ares had taken years to grow really comfortable with being a masculine bottom, but by now he simply relished in it. He was fine being who he was, was proud of it. As awkward as he had been about the topic of topping and bottoming at first, thinking he was not a desirable bottom because he was too muscular and too well-trained, not fragile and petite enough to be wanted in  _ that _ way. By now Sam had no qualms admitting that topping wasn't a satisfying form of sex for Sam and that he had the most pleasure when he had a cock up his ass. Which fit perfectly with Derek's needs. Derek and Trend had been in a relatively good relationship when they had first gotten together, but Derek had always been bothered that Trend refused to bottom (aside from one horrifying experiment), since Derek himself enjoyed both equally and got rather bored if he only had a 'one-sided relationship', aka dating a sole top like Trend or a sole bottom. Then they had broken up and the whole Quest for Persephone had happened and everything since then was history, so to speak. Still, with Trend and Sam, Derek could have everything he wanted. They were a fit made by Aphrodite and sometimes Trend felt as though the goddess that was so obsessed with Sam's love-life had indeed something to do with the way they fit together.

“You going to join us, Khan?”, asked Sam with a moan.

Trend blinked a couple of times and turned toward them. Sam and Derek were already naked, Derek showering Sam's torso with kisses. They were a lovely contrast that Trend relished in seeing. Derek was lithe and borderline petite – although he did have impressive arms from the years of garden work – and he was about a head smaller than Sam, while Sam was all broad and muscular.

“I'll pass”, replied Trend with a tender smile. “I want to finish the book tonight.”

“You rather read than fuck Sammy?”, grunted Derek ridiculed and looked up.

“It's been an exhausting day and we already had sex with Sammy”, pointed Trend out. “I want to end the night with a good book. Besides, it's nice to watch the two of you too.”

“If you're sure about that”, snorted Derek and shook his head.

“Stop talking, start doing something”, interrupted Sam annoyed.

“Of course, sweetheart. Sorry”, smiled Derek and sealed Sam's lips with his own.

This was the thrill, even after over twenty years, this was still the best feeling Derek knew. Having Sam beneath him, needy and asking for Derek's touch,  _ wanting _ Derek. It was all Derek had always wanted, having Sam wanting him. Having Sam. Trend was just the cherry on top of the delicious cake that was his life. And Derek truly loved his life.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart”, murmured Derek, kissing along Sam's collar.

“You. Inside of me. Now”, panted the son of Ares, arching his back.

Trend bit his lips as he watched them out of the corner of his eyes. At this rate, he would never finish his book. But there was something weirdly arousing, unlike anything he had ever seen, about the delicate Derek topping their wanton Sammy. Pushing his glasses up, he turned to have a better view, still his book in front of his face, pretending to read. Derek was fishing in his nightstand for the bottle of lube. Coating three fingers in the honey-scented lube, he motioned for Sam to spread his legs some more to which the son of Ares eagerly obeyed. Derek's lips met Sam's in a passionate kiss. Derek's kisses always were hungry and greedy, as though he still couldn't get enough of Sam. Every kiss between them felt as though Derek was trying to get as much out of it as possible, like this would be the only kiss he'd ever get. His tongue explored every little corner of Sam's mouth, tracing Sam's teeth, teasing Sam's tongue into submission. It was a weirdly euphoric feeling to have the mighty son of Ares submitting to him, the 'flower boy'. Slick fingers circled the tight, pulsing ring of muscles. Sam was clenching down eagerly as though his entrance was begging to be penetrated. Which it was, generally speaking. Derek grinned into their kiss as he pushed one finger into the tightness. Both of them moaned at once. Sam at the feeling of finally being penetrated, Derek at the anticipation of being embraced by that tightness.

Truth was, Derek had always thought that Sam was the only thing in his life that he needed to be happy. But then again, that had been when he had thought that Sam was at least a switch too. So now Trend's _very_ nicely sized cock was very much appreciated too. That and Trend's Athena-powers. A child born from a thought, a child born to three fathers. Derek wouldn't even want to picture a life without Corny, Eli, Colly, Mikki and Clover. They were his little honeybees and he needed them in his life no less than he needed Sam and Trend. They were his family, something he hadn't had in too many years. He had been an only child whose father had died too early and whose mother was a goddess. Now he had a loving husband, a loving wife (Sam needed to stop rolling his eyes at that every time Derek said it!) and five perfect, beautiful children.

“Want more, my sweetheart?”, asked Derek, teasing Sam's hole with a second finger.

“You know exactly the answer to this”, growled Sam with a glare. “Der, don't be a dick.”

The son of Demeter laughed amused at that, cautiously easing two more fingers into his lover. Sam was still pretty loose from their afternoon-fuck, but Derek still would never take his Sammy without enough preparation. He'd never hurt Sammy, not even in the heat of the moment and passion.

“A—ah...”, gasped Sam as Derek brushed his prostate. “Yes, there. More.”

Derek kept teasing Sam's prostate and spreading his fingers until the son of Ares grew impatient. And being a war child, Sam easily grew impatient. Growling a little, Sam grabbed Derek by the neck and pulled him into a demanding kiss, other hand traveling down Derek's torso, slowly, enjoying every inch of body he could touch. Derek was by far not as muscular as Sam and Trend, but he did have a six-pack of his own, even though it wasn't very defined. Sam still enjoyed tracing it. His fingers wandered lower, gripping Derek's cock tightly.

“Fuck me. Now”, demanded Sam hoarsely, biting Derek's neck.

Derek pulled his fingers out, earning him that cute little whine from Sam that always came when he or Trend took whatever was occupying his greedy hole at the moment out. Derek grabbed Sam's thighs tightly as he positioned himself in front of Sam's entrance. His cock twitched at the prospect of being inside his beloved Sammy and he took all the time in the world as he eased his way into his partner. He was slow, he was always slow when entering Sam because he wanted to enjoy every second and millimeter of it. His hands slid from Sam's thighs to his hips to keep the son of Ares from squirming. But Sam was just too eager for more action to really keep still.

“Will you stop squirming now and let me do the work?”, grunted Derek annoyed, biting Sam's nipple. “You're horribly impatient, sweetheart. Let me enjoy myself here, no rushing.”

Sam sighed softly and leaned back, taking a deep breath. With five children and all three of them having jobs, most of their naughty times were short, fast numbers so one of those rare, slow nights was just that. Rare. So Sam was a little too eager and too much in a hurry.

“Sorry”, sighed Sam and pulled Derek into another kiss, this time slower and more tender.

“It's alright, babe”, murmured Derek against Sam's lips. “Just relax and let me take care of you.”

His hands slid again to grope Sam's ass a little, lifting the other man's lower body up for better access. Sam moaned as Derek squeezed a little and pushed in completely. Trend may have said that he wasn't interested in sex right now and that he wanted to read a book, but his cock would have to be _dead_ not to react to the sounds and the image that Sam and Derek painted together. So despite his earlier claim, he found himself palming his cock while watching his lovers. He still didn't want to participate though. He had had Sam earlier already, after all. And he, with his 'Athena brain', as Derek and Sam liked to put it, had figured something vital out early in their relationship. Being a threesome was different than being a regular couple. At first they had tried to hover, to constantly be together, all three of them. Because they didn't want either of them to feel excluded. But that didn't work – couldn't work. They sat on each other, had no privacy. The relationship was more of a burden than a pleasure. Trend had figured out that a relationship needed to be build on trust and love and that was defined by being able not to hover. To trust each other and also to allow some one-on-one time. That was vital for their three-way relationship to work. Sam needed some Derek time, Derek needed some Trend time, Trend needed some Sam time. It was how they knew that their relationship truly worked, that they could leave the others alone without being jealous. And right now, Derek and Sam had a little one-on-one time and Trend had learned to enjoy that too. They needed it to feel less pressured about always being together as a threesome, to feel free. Even more so to learn not to be jealous of each other, to be more comfortable about sharing each other.

“Ha—arder, Der”, panted Sam, head thrown back in intense pleasure.

Derek had _finally_ started thrusting and he was doing a pretty good job of it, judging by the face Sam made. Trend licked his lips and slouched some more on the bed to get a better angle, one hand inside his pants, pumping his cock. Derek was moving hard and fast, while Sam was unraveling beneath him, moaning softly, trying not to make too many sounds.

“A—Ah... I--”, started Sam and gasped, interrupting himself with a moan.

Derek already knew what was happening. Smirking a little, he jerked Sam's cock harshly, caressing the head with his thumb until his lover came, whimpering Derek's name softly. Grunting hoarsely, Derek thrust even harder, riding out the incredible feeling of Sam's orgasm, causing Sam to clench down around Derek's cock in a pulsing, urging way. Crashing his lips against Sam's in a heated kiss, Derek came deep inside his lover. They parted, both of them panting and Derek actually expected another kiss. Not a face full of pillow. Grunting annoyed, he stared down at Sam.

“You _dick_!”, huffed Sam annoyed and hit Derek again. “I'm tired, I don't want to take another shower, but _you_ had to make a mess inside of me! Argh, asshole!”

“Oh, stop it”, snorted Derek and pulled out of Sam and rolled off the other brunette. “We all know you like it that way, babe. Being filled to the brim with cock or cum. Don't pout, sweetheart.”

He leaned over to kiss Sam's cheek, but the son of Ares was still glaring. Trend cleaned the mess in his hands with some paper towels from his own nightstand before sitting up.

“Onto your stomach, Sammy”, ordered Trend in a strict yet tender voice.

Sam frowned confused – and so did Derek – but he still obeyed. Trend grabbed one of their pillows, pushing it under Sam's hips. Sam folded his arms under his chin, turning his head so he was able to lock eyes with Derek, who was laying beside him. Trend smirked as he positioned himself between Sam's legs, nudging them farther apart. The son of Ares beneath him yelped embarrassed as Trend pulled his cheeks apart. His embarrassment grew even more when an eager Derek crawled over to take a look. Blasted perverts. Derek licked his lips, grinning proudly as he stared at the red, swollen entrance of his lover, Derek's cum dripping out of the twitching tightness, tickling down Sam's thighs slowly. Trend rolled his eyes and nudged Derek to get out of his way before lowering his face down to the leaking entrance. His tongue trailed up Sam's smooth, soft thigh, licking the trail of cum up and then doing the same on the other thigh. In the end, he settled for the swollen hole. Laying his lips tenderly around the ring of muscles, he circled the sore muscles with his tongue. Sam whimpered softly at the tender touch, his entrance still sensitive, after all he had gotten fucked twice today already. But Trend's lips were careful and soft and soothing. The propping tongue was teasing and tender as it licked along Sam's walls. Trend kissed the sore hole, sucking the cum out of his lover, causing Sam to whimper softly. Only once Trend had the tightness all cleaned up from Derek's cum did the blonde part with the entrance, leaving Sam panting.

“There, all clean again, Sammy”, whispered Trend, breathing against the wide-opened hole, causing it to twitch. “No shower in need. Now stop hitting Derek with the pillow, sweetheart.”

Trend settled back on his previous spot, while Derek gathered the boneless Sammy in his arms. Sam was completely knocked out in bliss, just letting Derek caress his sides soothingly. Two fucks, a blowjob and a rimming in one day, yeah, that took its toll on their War Prince.

“Kha~an”, whined Sam and threw him a glare.

Trend snorted and scooted over to sit in the middle of the bed. Derek placed Sam on Trend's right before curling together himself on Trend's left. The blonde smiled slightly and laid his arms around his husbands as they snuggled closer to him, both sleepy. Sam was an obsessive cuddler. The son of Ares wrapped one arm around Derek's neck, pulling the son of Demeter closer so both were laying practically on top of Trend. Not that Trend minded, he loved both his husbands.

“I love when we get the kids knocked out in time for us to have some fun”, grinned Sam.

“Yeah, I think we both know that you were just trying to keep me from freaking out that two of our babies are currently with wild animals”, muttered Derek and rolled his eyes.

“Tom, Cal and Yone are hardly wild animals... well, aside from when you give them food.”

“You know what I mean, Sammy. They're teenage boys. I remember vividly all the teenage boys I've been with, or the teenage boys that used to leer after you, sweetheart”, grunted Derek.

“Overly dramatic, hovering idiot dads, both of you”, muttered Sam and kissed both his husbands on the lips. “Khan, read us something. More cuddles. No more talk about the kids' prom.”

“As you wish”, snorted Trend amused and put his glasses back on.

He grabbed his book again while his husbands cuddled up some more, getting more comfortable as they abused Trend's chest as a pillow. The son of Athena loved their lazy nights. Sometimes, Sam and Derek would just want cuddles and if Trend wanted to read, they were content with him reading to them, even if they had no idea what the book was about, or if it was in a language they didn't understand. It was just about the soothing voice of their blonde husband and about being together.

 

/break\

 

Eli blinked blearily. He must have fallen asleep, because for the life of him, he couldn't remember going to the di Angelos. But he knew that this was Cal's bedroom. All the green was a dead give-away. Cal loved everything that was green - “'Specially your eyes, Eli...”, as Cal had confessed on the prom earlier. Eli blushed at the memory. Or, well, at all the memories. The confession from Tom and Cal, the beautiful and too expensive dress and the _prom_. His big sister's prom. Tom's prom. But Tom had taken him with him, as his princess. Eli smiled brightly at the thought. Tom and Cal had treated him like a real princess the whole night, whirling him around on the dance-floor, bringing him drinks and food and kissing. They kissed – on school ground, where their friends and everyone could see! Eli's blush brightened at that. Tom and Call really wanted him, they weren't embarrassed about being seen with him. They even acted kind of proud, like being with Eli was something good. Something that made them happy. Eli couldn't believe it, but he was so grateful for it.

“You awake, princess?”, whispered Tom's dark voice next to him. “Here, drink this. Will make the hangover tomorrow better. Want to continue sleeping?”

Eli turned a little and took the offered glass. They were laying on Cal's bed, Cal out cold in Tom's lap, snoring like the happy little Cally that Eli loved so much. Cooing a little over the sea-green eyed brunette, Eli downed the glass without questioning. Tom next to him shifted.

“How did we get here?”, asked Eli and yawned widely.

“Limo. Nick dropped us off before heading home himself”, replied Tom softly.

“And what are we doing here?”, continued Eli, settling back down and cuddling up to Tom.

“Cal's family cleared out, wanted to give Cal and me some privacy for a bit of an intimate after party. You know Donny and Sander, they're pretty cool about those things”, grinned Tom. “But yeah, Cal's kinda not up for the task. Why does he have to be so adorable? How am I supposed to properly pout about not getting laid if he's looking all content and fuck?”

“What about the others?”, wanted Eli to know next, not paying Tom much mind.

The blonde huffed and started caressing Eli's princess-curls. “Anna hooked up with some guy, but if the dude knows what's good for him, he's going to be safe and a gentleman, because otherwise Nick will be cutting off parts tomorrow. And Yone and Corny have a hotel room. They're celebrating Corny's royalty. She became prom queen. I became prom king, albeit being absent. Send me a pic of her in the tiara, all wide-eyed and happy. Complained that I robbed her off her king and queen dance shit. Whatever. So yeah, your sister is being fucking happy at the moment.”

“I'm sorry”, mumbled Eli and curled together as small as possible.

“What for?”, grunted Tom completely confused, pulling Eli closer.

“If I wouldn't have been there, Cal wouldn't be so exhausted right now and he wouldn't be asleep and you would be getting laid, but now Cal's out cold and you don't get sex even though you planned it for tonight and I'm not putting out because I'm a stupid, blushy virgin and-”

“Stop it, Elijah”, interrupted the blonde firmly. “Cal's exhausted because he had an amazing night with you and me, with the boyfriends he loves. And you're not stupid just because you don't want your first night to be a drunken blur. Besides, we only got together _today_. I don't expect you to put out, princess. Cal and I, we were totally awkward for months before we had our first time. It's completely fine. I don't expect you to know everything and to just jump into our relationship and be at the same level as Cal and I are. You only just joined our relationship, princess. It's fine, babe. We'll take it slow. Kissing and holding hands, until you're up to more. We'll take this at your pace. And I'm glad you don't wan to have sex, because I would have felt like a dick for rejecting you, but I wouldn't want to have our first time with you drunken either.”

“So... it's fine that I don't want sex now...?”, asked Eli with large, worried eyes.

“Completely, princess”, nodded Tom and kissed Eli softly. “We love you. We don't just want sex with you. You're part of us and we would never want to make you comfortable.”

“Thank you...”, smiled Eli softly and settled more comfortable.

“Stop saying thank you all the time. You don't have to thank us for loving you”, snorted Tom and shook his head. “We love you because you're amazing and we love you.”

“You love me because you love me?”, laughed Eli with bright eyes.

“Cal logic”, nodded Tom seriously. “And I think that one is pretty genius of him.”

“Coz I'm not stupid”, mumbled a tired voice.

The other two boys turned toward Cal. The young di Angelo yawned widely and blinked his sea-green eyes open to stare happily at his two lovers. A bright smile lit up his face when he saw Tom and Eli together. Scooting closer to them, he rested his head on Tom's chest, still sitting on Tom's lap. Now he was eye to eye with Eli, staring deep into those dark emeralds.

“Hello”, grinned Cal joyfully.

“Hello”, replied Eli a little unsure. “You're... drunk, right?”

“Little”, grinned Cal and nodded wildly. “Can I have a kiss, please?”

“Drunken Cal is even more adorable than regular Cal”, stated Eli surprised, kissing Cal.

“Yeah, takes every ounce of self-control not to turn him into an alcoholic”, replied Tom playfully.

Cal looked like a very happy puppy after he had gotten his Eli-kiss. But now he needed his Tom-kiss too. Sea-green eyes crossed in concentration as he tried to aim for Tom's lips. The blonde had pity with his lover and grabbed Cal's face tenderly between his hands, holding him in place as he kissed the soft, pink lips. Cal hummed contently and found himself sandwiched between Eli and Tom, slowly settling back into his bed to continue his nap.

“Wait, wait. Before you fall asleep, little prince, let's get you out of the suit”, ordered Tom and stood. “Come here, babe. It'll be more comfy and your mom won't throw a fuss about the wrinkled suit. You don't want your mom to throw a fuss, do you?”

Call shook his head and stood, letting his blonde lover take off all his clothes sans his dolphin boxer-shorts. Tom cautiously maneuvered the tired and drunk son of Sander and Donny back onto the bed before folding the clothes and placing them on the chair. He then continued to also shed his own suit and folding that too. Only wearing his _Superman_ briefs, he turned back to the bed.

“I—I... uhm... you... clothes?”, yelped a flustered and wide-eyed Eli.

“Princess, it's warm outside. We only sleep in our underwear normally”, shrugged Tom confused. “And you should get out of that dress too. Not for, well, sex-purposes, but because that thing was damn too expensive to be slept in. Come on, if you're embarrassed, you can have one of Cal's shirts to sleep in, mh? But really not that fucking expensive dress.”

Eli nodded hastily and got up. Tom was right, he'd never sleep in such a gorgeous princess-dress. But he couldn't reach the zipper himself. Tom had a lot of fun watching Eli dance around himself, his long curls flowing around him as he tried to reach his zipper. That boy was just too cute. Though this reminded him of something. Hastily walking over to the table and grabbed the golden tiara.

“Here, babe”, grinned Tom and turned back to Eli. “We totally forgot.”

“Are you insane?”, asked Eli wide-eyed.

“It's seriously cheap plastic”, huffed Tom a bit embarrassed and looked at the floor. “But I thought it was the thought that counted, you know. Since you're _our_ Prom Queen.”

Eli's face lit up with both, a brilliant smile and a bright blush. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. Sure, his dress was a bit wrinkled right now and his hair was quite the mess, but he had a tiara on his head and he kinda looked like a real princess. When he suddenly had Tom at his left and Cal at his right, he truly felt like a princess. A princess with the most handsome knights.

“You're a pretty queen”, stated Cal with a dopey grin, his arms around Eli's waist.

“Well, my handsome knights, you going to help your queen out of the dress?”, asked Eli with a grin.

Tom unzipped the dress and peeled Cal off Eli so Eli could get out of the dress. Cal was not a happy puppy about being taken away from his Eli, so Tom pulled his sleepy brunette onto his lap, caressing Cal's messy, chocolate-brown hair softly. That made Cal more complied to cuddles. The image of Eli shrugging out of his dress was quite the welcomed distraction too.

“You're wearing lace panties”, stated Tom wide-eyed.

“Yeah”, huffed Eli and rolled his eyes. “I'm wearing girl's clothes, why does this come as a surprise to you, Tommy? They're pretty and they feel nice. I like them.”

“I like em too!”, exclaimed Cal and licked his lips. “You're gorgeous.”

“T—Thank you”, mumbled Eli, his cheeks dark red. “C—Can I have a shirt?”

Tom sighed softly. Even when they told Eli that he was gorgeous, Eli was still feeling uncomfortable. Tom wondered if that would ever change, if Eli would ever simply be content with his body, because damn it all, Tom and Cal were more than happy with that body. Still, he didn't want Eli uncomfortable so he went and got one of Cal's more worn-out shirts. More comfortable for sleeping. Eli offered him a shy, grateful smile and got dressed. The two of them then joined Cal back in the bed, both cuddling up to a more than happy Cal.

 

/break\

 

Cal took a deep breath as he woke up in the morning. It smelt like musk and the air after a thunderstorm – Tom's scent, he knew that by heart – and also like roses and other sweet flowers. That was Eli, Cal knew that. And he liked how well those two scents fit. His eyes fluttered open and he found Eli laying on his chest, staring him dead in the eyes. Eli blushed as he noticed.

“Uhm, morning. Sorry for being a creep... you're just so cute”, mumbled Eli embarrassed.

“It's okay”, grinned Cal and leaned in for a kiss. “Morning, Eli.”

“So... How do we get breakfast, Cally?”, asked Eli softly, tilting his head.

“Guess we gotta make it ourselves”, shrugged Tom and yawned. “Morning, my pretties.”

“Morning”, chimed Cal and Eli and leaned in to kiss each of Tom's cheeks.

“Ah, I could get used to this”, grunted Tom pleased. “You hungry?”

“Uhu. Let's go next door. I'm sure ma made breakfast already”, suggested Eli, licking his lips.

Cal and Tom made faces at the prospect of facing Derek and Trend – they didn't want to be grilled that early in the morning. But Eli offered them the begging kitten eyes. So Cal and Tom nodded in agreement and started getting dressed. Eli too took various items out of Cal's wardrobe. Boy's clothes weren't normally his thing, but those were Cal's clothes and that was something entirely different. He wiggled his nose as he tightened the belt on the jeans. He normally only wore skirts and dresses. Pants were weird. Cal behind him was snickering softly.

“You look so weird in my clothes”, grinned Cal affectionately. “You're adorable.”

“Shut up and come with me”, huffed Eli flushed, pulling the two heroes with him.

Tom and Cal stumbled after Eli down the stairs and through the living room. They entered the Raser household through the connection door between the living rooms. The Raser household was already bustling with life. Eli smiled brightly as he joined his family.

“Ma! Ma! Ma!”, exclaimed Eli loudly and jumped Sam.

The son of Ares just had enough time to turn around and catch Eli. Trend was sitting at the dining table, reading the newspaper and drinking a black coffee. Derek next to him repeatedly stole the mug of black coffee to take large sips himself while reading the newest Vogue. Colly was in the kitchen with Sam, helping him with breakfast (and looking completely miserable as though that was the greatest punishment ever). Mikki and Clover sat at the table with Derek and Trend, playing.

“Why's Eli wearing jeans?”, asked Mikki confused and stared at his big brother.

“Because he slept with Tom and Cal, stupid”, huffed Colene and rolled her eyes.

“Why? He has his own bed and his own clothes”, frowned Clover equally confused as Mikki.

“Because he had a sleepover, just like you, Clover, but he didn't have clothes with him”, replied Derek smoothly and put his Vogue down. “Tom. Cal. Sit. Now.”

The two boys immediately obeyed and found themselves sitting opposite Derek and Trend. The son of Athena put his newspaper down to stare intensely at the teenagers. Eli all the while didn't notice anything of his boyfriends' misery, too happy in his mother's arms.

“So I take it, you had fun last night?”, asked Sam with a small smile.

“Yes! We danced all night until my feet felt like falling off and Anna even hooked up with some guy and Corny became Prom Queen and Cal and Tom were so amazing and we like kissed all the time and then we cuddled and it was just so amazing!”, exclaimed Eli, nearly forgetting to take a breath.

“Tom and Cal were being real gentlemen then, mh?”, asked Sam next, motioning for Eli to help.

“Yes! They were so... wonderful”, whispered Eli and Sam was sure he could see stars and hearts in his son's eyes. “They make me feel all light and happy and... is this what you feel with dad and pa?”

Sam smiled fondly, one arm around Eli's shoulders as they continued finishing breakfast up together. “They make me feel like the happiest and luckiest person on the planet, yes.”

Eli's heart fluttered at that. It was what he had always wanted. He wanted what his ma had. The two perfect husbands who carried him on their hands and were so dedicated and loving.

“Hey, sweetheart. When will breakfast be ready?”, asked Derek as he interrupted them.

He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed Sam's earlobe. The son of Ares leaned in some.

“Soon. Get the kids to set the table. And stop threatening Tom and Cal with glares”, answered Sam.

“Trend, Sam says we have to stop threatening Tom and Cal”, called Derek out as he returned to the dining hall. “Colly, Mikki, Clover. Go and set the table. Tom and Cal... at least get some cleaned up. You still reek like alcohol and you look worse for wear.”

Tom and Cal blushed a bit embarrassed and made their way to the bathroom to get cleaned up, as ordered. Derek snorted amused. Those boys were really easy to push around. Had he been the same when it came to Sam, when they had been teens? Probably. Sitting back down with Trend and kissing the blonde's stubbly chin, he watched as Colly, Mikki and Clover set the table while Eli and Sam served the food. He nodded grateful when Colly came and brought him his own cup of coffee. As much as he enjoyed annoying Trend by stealing the blonde's coffee, he did consume a large amount of coffee, so stealing a sip here and there didn't do.

“Why's Eli wearing a crown?”, asked Clover as she sat down next to Derek.

“It's called a tiara”, corrected Derek amused, ruffling her hair. “It's a crown for princesses.”

“Is Eli a princess then?”, asked Mikki with a frown.

“Tom and Cal got it for me for prom”, grinned Eli, pulling Sam to the dining table. “Oh, it was magical! They were so wonderful and the night was so... it was... perfect.”

“Yeah?”, grunted Trend, cocking one eyebrow, critically looking Eli up and down.

The boy had a certain jump to his step, light and happy. No limp. So he had to hand it to Cal and Tom not to push his baby boy. The two boys returned from the bathroom and took their places on either side of Eli. Eli was glowing happily as he looked from one of them to the other.

“Yes. They're my boyfriends now and... they make me happy”, declared Eli.

“As long as they make you happy, they're more than welcome”, stated Derek cautiously. “As long.”

“Sure thing, Mister Raser”, nodded Tom obediently, linking his fingers with Eli's.

“Of course we'll make him happy, he makes us happy too after all”, agreed Cal with a smile.

“I sometimes feel like Sander and Donny just took all of their adorableness and put it into their firstborn”, muttered Sam and shook his head. “Enough with that now. Breakfast.”

“Ma's pancakes are the best”, stated Eli and put large piles of pancakes on both his boyfriends' plates. “And you have to eat them with the raspberry sauce dad and I made.”

“I helped too!”, exclaimed Clover with a pout.

“Eating half the raspberries before we can make the sauce is _not_ helping”, huffed Eli.

Cal grinned as he dug in with his left, fighting a little as he only had one free hand, but he had to hold Eli's hand with his other. Because Eli was their now. Finally. And he wouldn't let go again.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
